Midnight Celebration
by Ajousan Amai
Summary: Dir en Grey, lemon, trés fort beaucoup lemon XD, sadisme,... A une belle epoque un marquis libertin et son petit domestique qui comprend pas vraiment comment il est arrivé là mais il aime ça XD enfin resumé bidon la fic est mieux je vous jure XD EPILOGE!
1. Chapter 1

Auteur: Ajousan Amai

Titre : Midnight Celebration ou Les Portes du Paradis XD

Genre : AU, song fic (yeah), one shot (comme ça si je fais pas de suite on m'en voudra pas XD), Lemon, sadisme, euh… première fois (edit de fin d'écriture hihi). Mais bon c'est un bon lemon pour les gens en manque de fic je ne nomme personne on est tellement nombreux XD

Base : Dir en Grey enfin plus euh… je vous donne le pairing ?... allez non hihi

Disclaimer : Dir en Grey ne m'appartienne pas et la chanson non plus XD

Note de la malade qui a pondu ça : alors que je vous explique, c'est ma première song fic et ça fait un moment que je cherche un son pour la faire XD. Mais voila un jour j'ai ouvert les yeux devant un de mes album de Hyde (le premier que j'ai acheté) et je l'ai écouté en boucle puis j'ai trouvé de paroles se prêtant bien pour un lemon comme j'aime donc bin me voila a l'écrire XD

Re note de la malade XD: le chanson que j'ai pris c'est Midnight Celebration de Hyde qui est dans l'album 666, si vous ne l'avais jamais écouté je vous la conseille vraiment XD voila euh autre chose à dire… oui j'ai lu la biographie de Sade (la papa du sadisme) et j'aime beaucoup cet homme bien marrant dans sa spécialité XD il m'a un peu inspiré donc je dis merci a ma prof de français « merci madame français !!! » XD.

oOoOo

A l'époque où les hommes commençaient à exprimer leur révolte contre l'Eglise, une nouvelle tendance pris place. Plus révoltés, plus moqueurs des mœurs de leur pays, les libertins apparurent.

Il n'y avait pour lui rien de plus beau que son manoir rempli d'une foule de gens plus ou moins anonyme les uns des autres, dansant, se caressant en toute impunité. En haut des escaliers la foule leva les yeux vers lui et l'appela, il sourit : les cris de gémissement était pour lui l'une des seules merveilles de l'homme. Il souhaita la bienvenue à ses invités avant d'aller se perdre dans la foule compacte à la recherche des mains de cette nuit. Les servants et servantes se firent très petit, ne voulant pas être attiré dans ce genre de fête obscène, seul un, à la porte des cuisines jeta un coup d'œil attentif à la soirée et à son maître.

_I know what I've seen  
Midnight celebration  
I want to be free  
Midnight celebration_

Les soirées comme cela étaient si fréquentes à pressent que gérer les ducs et autre comtes encore sous les enivrements de l'alcool était devenus pour lui un jeu d'enfant, des plus désagréable parfois mais il n'avait pas à se plaindre, c'était son travail.

Il entra dans la chambre de son maître et vérifia s'il était toujours endormi. Il avait interdit qu'on le réveille quelque soit le jour et surtout pas le dimanche, « pour prier des chose futiles » comme il aimait le dire. Il avait perdu des fréquentations en pensant ainsi mais ça n'avait pas l'air de l'inquiéter plus.

Le domestique entra doucement dans la chambre encore dans la pénombre, le lit était vide mais il regarda au sol, il commençait à connaître son maître. Il fut étonnamment vide, sans compter les vêtements dormant à terre. Il prit la chemise qu'il reconnut comme étant celle du comte et la posa sur la chaise de la coiffeuse.

La chambre était vide, mais son maître ne s'était pas montré ailleurs. Peut être avait-t-il mal regardé et il se retourna comme craignant de le découvrir dans son dos mais la chambre était bien vide. Il tira les rideaux est se retourna pour juger de l'étendue des dégâts : ranger seul une chambre comme celle-ci allait être une vraie promenade de santé pensa-t-il un sourire au lèvres. Personne n'allait l'aider, pas qu'il était mal aimé mais l'homme employant leurs services les effrayait et ils ne voulaient pas s'approcher d'un tel représentant du mal. Il respira profondément et se pencha pour ramasser les vêtements au sol, les invités devaient être parti car seul les vêtements de son maître traînaient encore.

Il traversa le couloir le regard fermé par la fatigue, quelques fois il se permettait de taquiner ses servantes mais la fatigue prenait le dessus, il allait se rendormir. En arrivant à sa chambre, il remarqua la porte ouverte et il la tira un peu plus, silencieusement, pour voir qui était dans sa chambre. A première vue c'était un employé qui faisait son travail, il allait pour lui dire de quitter sa chambre mais il le vit se baisser et il se retient. « L'intrus » s'avérait être un jeune homme au cheveux blonds tombant en cascade, dans cette posture il pu aussi voir, sans problème, ses atouts. Il était mince, musclé aux fesses rebondit et attirantes.

Il sentit une présence derrière lui et doucement il se retourna craignant ce qu'il allait voir. C'était Lui, qui l'observait du pas de la porte. Il prit un peu trop tard conscience qu'il n'était pas en position adéquate devant son employeur et se redressa pour lui faire fasse la tête baissée, le rouge montant sur ses joues.

« Je… ano… veuillez m'excuser Niikura-sama, j'ai trouvé la chambre vide et

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Je… Kyo… mon nom est Kyo monsieur.

- Eh bien Kyo qui a-t-il ? Pourquoi bégaies-tu ainsi ? T'aurai-je fais peur ?

- Je… oui un peu monsieur » Il enfouit son visage encore plus dans son cou.

Kaoru le regarda un sourire malin s'affichant sur son visage et il s'approcha de son employé. Il se pencha sur lui et attrapa son visage entre ses deux doigts fins pour le faire relever.

« As-tu fais mon lit Kyo ?

- Je…

- Dis moi es-tu obligé de commencer tes phrases par je ? Est-ce une tradition des servants de ce pays ?

- Je… ano non monsieur je…

- Tu recommences, plaisanta Kaoru en lui caressant la joue, alors Kyo mon lit ?

- Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire monsieur mais je peux le faire maintenant si vous le voulez, j'irai le plus vite possible, je…

-Tu vas faire mon lit Kyo, j'ai envie de dormir mais pas dans ces draps. Dépêche toi ! »

Kyo salua brièvement son maître et lui proposa une chaise où s'asseoir le temps qu'il refasse le lit. Kaoru se laissa conduire un sourire aux lèvres et s'assit, sa robe de chambre en soie glissa le long de sa cuisse nue mais il n'y prêta pas trop attention plus attiré par ce jeune homme devant lui.

_I want you to rise  
Midnight celebration  
I play you obey  
Midnight celebration_

Kyo regarda Kaoru un moment avant de se retourner rouge de timidité vers le lit. Il releva les couvertures et tomba sur différentes choses, il y avait des dessous de femmes mais aussi d'homme, ça n'appartenait pas à son maître et il comprit que Kaoru avait des relations homosexuelles.

« Kyo mon lit est-il beau à regarder ?

- Ano… pardon monsieur.

- Range moi ce lit tout de suite tu crois que je vais attendre longtemps ? Si mes nerf montent tu ne pourras plus fuir finit-il en rigolant franchement plié en deux sur son fauteuil.

- … Monsieur où dois-je mettre tout ça ?

- Quoi ? Montres moi »

Kyo se retourna de demi vers son employeur et le regarda rire, il avait fait exprès de lui ordonner de lui montrer. Kaoru qui avait prit une position des plus ostentatoire sur son fauteuil leva les yeux vers Kyo et son regard changea, plus sombre et mystérieux il essayait de percer celui du blond.

« Qu'as-tu ?

- Je... rien monsieur…

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ce regard ? Crois tu me faire peur ou m'attendrirent en fonction de ton regard, Kyo ? J'ordonne et tu m'obéis c'est comme ça que le jeu marche alors montre moi ! »

Kyo se retourna vers le lit en silence, Kaoru avait vraiment était brutale dans son ton et ajouter un mot, un geste de travers n'était pas le genre de chose à faire à ce moment. Il ramassa le dessous féminin et se retourna vers son maître le visage nettement crispé.

« C'est du dégoût que je lis sur ton visage ? Arrête immédiatement tu n'as pas à faire ça, juge toi chanceux d'avoir entre tes main un vestige du dessous de la marquise… ou peut être du marquis de… je ne sais plus vraiment...

- Marquis ? Chuchota Kyo en jetant un faible coup d'œil vers le tissu qui pendait au bout de ses doigts.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

- … Rien…

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu voulais bien me dire ce que tu disais mais je t'ordonne de me le dire !

- Je… m'interrogeais… vous avez dit marquis ? Vous avez des

- Je mène ma vie comme je le désire mon enfant qui a-t-il ? Serais-tu choqué, surpris ou offusqué ? … Non j'ai vu ce genre de regard assez souvent pour savoir quand on ne me le lance pas. Qu'as-tu ?

- … Rien… je vous l'assure je… je suis peut être un peu surpris je ne

- Bref mon lit, fini le ! Les chambres ne sont pas des lieux pour parler. »

Kyo s'exécuta, il prit tout les vestige de la nuit précédente de son maître sans poser aucune question et les posa sur un tabouret le temps de défaire les draps. Il demanda si il devait changer tout les drap et Kaoru lui dit que oui. Il sortit donc de la chambre pour aller prendre des draps propres et revint dans la chambre les bras chargé. Kaoru, sortant de son bref sommeil, se moqua de lui et lui fit peur pour le faire ainsi trébucher. A terre Kyo eut un peu de mal à remettre ses idées aux claires, il s'accroupis pour récupérer les draps et se pencha sous le lit pour attraper la taie d'oreiller. En voulant se relever quelque chose l'en empêcha. Kaoru s'était levé et avait poser son pied sur le dos de son servant pour l'empêcher de se relever.

« Laisse moi savourer encore gamin…

- Mon… monsieur… »

Il sentit le pied de Kaoru bouger le long de son dos tirant pour faire relever la chemise de sa ceinture, le pied descendit plus bas et avec ses orteils Kaoru pinça sa fesse. Sentant Kyo se crisper Kaoru sourit.

« Lève toi !

- … Je…

- Lève toi !

- Oui… »

Kyo se releva sa taie à la main et se tourna fasse à Kaoru. Celui-ci le regarda avec ce regard si difficile à percer qu'il affichait tout à l'heure. Kyo n'osa pas le regarder plus longtemps et détourna les yeux sa taie serrée entre ses mains.

« Regarde moi !

- …

- Regarde moi ! Et lâche ça !

- Ou…oui tout de suite » Kyo pensa se dégager pour aller poser la taie sur la pille de vêtements mais Kaoru l'en empêcha.

« T'aurais-je dis de partir ?

- Nn… non.

- Regarde moi ! Laisse tomber ça par terre tu rangeras après. Le brun s'approcha encore plus de lui.

- Je…

- Monte sur le lit.

- Mais… je… mes vêtements sont sales... Je ne veux pas salir vos draps.

- Tu as raison, déshabilles toi.

- Comment ? Lâcha-t-il très surpris par la réplique.

- Hum… langoureusement si tu peux…

- Je… c'est pas ça… je… ne veux pas.

- Vouloir ?! Mais tu n'as plus de volonté quand tu es sous mes ordres, déshabilles toi ! »

Kaoru avait un regard terrifiant remplis de malice et Kyo n'eut plus d'échappatoire, même si il criait à l'aide personne ne viendrait car comme Kaoru lui avait dit il était sous ses ordres. C'est ainsi que le blond de plus en plus mal à l'aise se tourna un peu pour défaire sa chemise. Kaoru le prit par les épaules pour le remettre face à lui et lui ordonna de continuer. Le domestique défit sa chemise mais ses tremblements de peur étaient tellement importants qu'il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Kaoru lassé tira sur le tissu brusquement faisant ainsi crier le blond de surprise et de peur. Une larme tomba sur la main de brun et il la lécha en regardant Kyo.

« N'ais pas peur… »

_I have no plan but that's alright  
Can you trust me when I'm mad  
Have no time to set things right  
Can you love me when I'm sad  
I have no plan but that's alright  
Can you trust me when I'm mad  
Have no time to set things right  
Can you love me when I'm sad_ **(1)**

Kaoru s'approcha de sa joue et la lécha. Kyo tressailli et ses tremblements redoublèrent. Le brun se pencha à son oreille une léger sourire se fit entendre puis il murmura à l'oreille du blond de continuer à se déshabiller. La langue chaude de son maître se glissant dans son oreille le surpris mais Kyo s'exécuta et il défit son pantalon tremblant toujours. Le tissu glissa le long de ses jambes. Kaoru se pencha dans son cou et le mordilla lui disant d'enlever tout mais le blond tremblait trop pour pouvoir continuer.

« Kyo as-tu peur ?

- …

- Ou est-ce l'excitation ? »

Les tremblements redoublèrent et Kaoru ne fit rien pour les calmer. Il dirigea sa main le long du flanc du jeune homme et tira le caleçon avec lui. Plus le tissus glisser, plus Kyo retenait ses cris qui se transformèrent en gémissement retenu dans l'oreille du brun. Le tissu au sol, celui-ci fit remonter sa main par l'intérieur de la cuisse si douce du jeune homme tremblant de plus en plus. Kaoru le fit se retourner et lui caressa le dos avant de lui dire de s'allonger sur le lit. Le brun tira les couvertures au sol en se dirigeant au pied du lit. Il s'y accouda et regarda un moment l'être nu sur son lit en boule, tremblant et n'osant pas montrer son visage.

« Kyo sais-tu ce que font les femmes et les hommes dans un même lit ?

- Oui monsieur je ne suis pas si naïf.

- L'as-tu déjà fait Kyo ?

- Je… Non monsieur, contrairement à vous je ne suis pas un libertin.

- Tu es mignon quand tu trembles de peur et que tu essayes toujours de ne pas paraître totalement perdant. As-tu déjà caressé un homme Kyo ?

- Non.

- Une femme ?

- … non

- T'es-tu déjà masturbé ?

- Quoi ?! C'est contraire à la religion monsieur.

- Et bien réserve ta place en enfer Kyo…

- Pou… pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que tu vas te toucher devant moi tout de suite sans dire non, Kyo…

- Mais je…

- N'est pas peur les première fois sont toujours si difficile à aborder mais une fois que tu t'es libéré une première fois les autres sont si… jouissif tu verras.

- Mais je… ne peux…

- Arrête et allonges toi! »

_I play you obey  
Midnight celebration_

Kaoru le regarda avec son regard sombre et il obéit. Le brun lui sourit en lui disant que c'était bien, il prit sa cheville et la tira pour lui faire écarter les jambes.

« Va y Kyo, prend le dans ta main.

- Mais…

- Prend le ! Et bouge ta main… Voila comme ça »

Un peu perdu Kyo fit comme lui dicta son maître mais ça ne lui faisait rien, il était tellement mal à l'aise.

« Ralentis si tu ne veux pas te l'arracher, et calme toi bon sang.

- Mais… ah…

- Ah voila… alors comment trouves-tu les portes de l'enfer Kyo ?

- …

- J'ai dis comment ?

- B… bon… bonnes…

- Très bien continue ainsi alors. »

Kaoru se redressa et alla au coté du lit. Il s'y assis et observa Kyo. Le blond partagé entre malaise persistant et plaisir naissant ferma les yeux et se tourna un peu dos à Kaoru.

« Ouvre les yeux et regarde moi. »

Kyo essayait de refuser mais il était à présent perdu dans ses mouvements qu'il ne voulait en aucun arrêté. Il sentit Kaoru lui attraper le visage et il ouvrit les yeux. Les deux hommes se regardèrent pendant que Kyo continuait ses mouvements sur son membre, il retenait ses gémissements mais Kaoru lui ouvrit la bouche pour faire sortir ses râles de plaisir.

« Sens-tu la fin arriver ?

- F… ah… fin… ?

- Oui mon cher toute bonne chose à sa fin… sens-tu la tienne proche ?

-…Ou… oui

- Et bien je viens t'accueillir… »

Kaoru lui sourit et lui caressa la joue en le relâchant. Il fit glisser sa main le long de son torse et son pencha sur sa virilité poussant la main du blond il prit le membre en bouche. Kyo trembla un peu et regarda son maître faire, il leva les yeux vers lui et il le sentit sourire. Kaoru fit sortir l'éveil de sa bouche et mordit le bout faisant crier Kyo. Sa langue glissa le long de la verge et il entama des vas et viens pour libérer le blond. Au bout de quelques mouvements Kyo ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, il se crispa, contrôla sa respiration pourtant mais rien à faire il se libéra dans la bouche du brun qui accueille la semence et la fit glisser le long du membre libéré en remontant vers le blond. Kyo essayait de reprendre sa respiration mais la main de Kaoru sur son ventre ne l'aider pas vraiment. Un souffle chatouilla son cou puis une langue et enfin des baisers remontant vers son menton. Kaoru le mordilla un peu avant de jouer avec sa lèvre inférieur, la lécha au début puis la mordant. Au début Kyo prit peur mais très vite sa peur se transforma en plaisir et il en demanda plus. Kaoru se pencha sur ses lèvres et il l'embrassa. Et ils s'embrassèrent. Kaoru lui attrapa le menton pour le tirer et ainsi avoir l'accès à sa langue. Kyo fut vite perdu dans les nouvelles sensations puis il y prit goût et réclama plus. Kaoru lui donna gentiment mais quand il sentit la main du blond sur sa nuque il compris que le baiser devait prendre fin. Il y mit fin en reculant légèrement assez proche pour sentir son souffle sur ses lèvres mais pas suffisamment pour un baiser. Kyo fut assez frustré mais Kaoru ne bougea pas plus et lui sourit.

« Kyo sais-tu ce que font les gens après ?

- N… non…

- Ils vont plus loin… »

_I have no plan but that's alrigh  
Can you trust me when I'm mad  
Have no time to set things right  
Can you love me when I'm sad  
I have no plan but that's alright  
Can you trust me when I'm mad  
Have no time to set things right_

_Can you love me when I'm sad_

A ces mots Kaoru glissa une main entre les jambes de Kyo qui les écarta sans problèmes. Il fit remonter sa main le long de la cuisse douce pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait relever les jambes. Kyo obéis les yeux fixer dans ceux de son maître. Le brun fit glisser sa main pour arriver à sa fesse qu'il caressa longuement, il laissa traîner un doigt prés de l'anneau de chaire et sentit Kyo se crisper. Il se redressa et alla se mettre entre ses cuisses relevées.

« Kyo n'ais pas peur voyons, ai confiance en moi… lui dit-il le regard malin. Je vais faire entrer mon doigt ici… »

Il pointa l'orifice du doigt et Kyo se crispa encore plus.

« Pou… pourquoi ?

- Pour notre plaisir à tous les deux… » Il se pencha vers son visage et lui sourit avant de lui offrir un baiser. « Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui. »

Kaoru lui sourit encore et lui indiqua de lui lécher la main. Kyo s'appliqua dans sa tache et Kaoru récupéra sa main sans rien demander d'autre. Il allongea bien le blond et tout en le regardant il enfonça un premier doigt. Malgré la lenteur de l'acte Kyo cria et se crispa plus autour de son maître.

« Calme toi et ais confiance en moi… chut… comme ça voila tu sens mon doigt bouger en toi ?

- … oui… enc… encore…

- Tu t'adaptes vite dit moi… Tu en veux un autre ? »

Kaoru n'attendit pas la réponse qu'il savait positive et entra un second doigt, une fois entré jusqu'au bout il entreprit des mouvement lascifs en Kyo qui se pliait de plaisir en demandant toujours plus. Plus il enfuit ses doigts et plus il les écarta pour préparer le blond. Une foi le garçon prêt, il enleva ses doigts aussi brusquement qu'il les fit rentrer faisant crier Kyo de frustration. Il se délecta de la cruauté qu'un simple mouvement de doigt pouvait procurer à Kyo et se pencha dans son cou.

« Ne t'en fais pas je te donnerais de multiples raisons de crier »

Il lui mordit l'épaule, le faisant crier encore une fois, et sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre l'empala d'un seul coup s'enfonçant en lui même si l'anneau l'en empêchait. Kyo hurla de douleur et Kaoru éclata de rire.

« Continue, va y crie encore CRIE ! »

Plus il lui ordonna de crier plus il s'empala en lui. Quelques taches commencèrent à souiller les draps et il vit quelques larmes de douleur couler le long des joues du blond. Il atteignit les portes de son paradis et commença à donner de brutaux coups de butoir pour y entrer. Ses premiers mouvements lui procurèrent d'immenses sensations de plaisir pendant que Kyo lui essayait de se calmer ses cris, le priant d'arrêter. Kaoru se pencha sur lui et stoppa ses mouvements, il regarda franchement Kyo dans les yeux.

« Tu as deux secondes pour te faire à ma présence après je me fiche que tu ne me suives pas. Est-tu prêt ?

- … oui…

- bien… »

Kaoru lui embrassa le bout du nez, seule parcelle de son visage ayant résister au déluge de larmes et en un accord tacite il continua ses vas et viens toujours aussi profond mais Kyo semblait s'y être habitué, ses cris reflétait de plus en plus du plaisir ce qui augmenta le plaisir de son maître. Cette consumation des corps continua encore quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Kyo du s'agripper aux barreaux du lit pour suivre les mouvements de plus en plus brusque de son maître. Il ne trouva que des cris bestiaux pour exprimer son plaisir, les mots n'ayant plus aucune place. La clé de son Paradis se trouvait à présent dans ses mains, Kaoru n'avait plus qu'à enfoncer la clé pour ouvrir les portes. Il porta sa main sur la virilité renaissante du blond et entreprit des mouvements qui se voulaient atrocement lent. Il faut profiter de l'ouverture de tel Portes. Kyo se pliait dans tout les sens, tout les muscles de son corps contracté sa bouche grande ouverte laissant sortir les cris de plaisir et son torse luisant de sueur. Le Paradis s'ouvrit peu à peu et dans un dernier coup de butoir Kaoru se libera dans un long râle de plaisir. Kyo le suivit quelques secondes après et le maître se laissa tomber sur le lit fatigué. Le marquis se tourna vers son domestique toujours entrain de savourer son orgasme et il sourit.

« Vois-tu Kyo c'est ça l'enfer dont on te parle le dimanche. As-tu aimé la queue du diable ?

- Je… oui… oui…

- Respires et reprends toi ce n'était que l'entrée de mon Paradis, un jour je te ferais visiter… »

Kaoru se leva et quitta le lit attrapant son peignoir au vol. Il sortit de la chambre et cria dans le couloir qu'on lui prépare un bain et retourna dans son lit. Kyo qui reprenait peu à peu ses esprits pris conscience, bien trop tard, de ses actes mais Kaoru monta à cheval sur lui son peignoir ouvert sur son corps nu.

« Tu n'as pas à regretter les bonne choses que te donne la vie, elles sont tellement rares…

- …

- Tout à l'heure tu ne savais dire que « je » et maintenant tu ne parles plus ? Parle !

- Je… je…

- Ah le fameux « je » est revenu... Kyo, fais mon lit et rejoins moi dans à mon bain pour me faire la toilette dit-il en se relevant »

Le blond le regarda quitter la chambre et il se leva à son tour. Il fit le lit en changeant les draps et se rhabilla dans une lenteur la moins violente pour son bas dos. Puis comme lui avait dictait son maître il alla le rejoindre pour faire son bain. En rentrant dans la salle d'eau il ne vit que Kaoru nu dans son bain aux mousses parfumées.

« Déshabilles toi et entre dans le bain.

- Quoi ?

- Déshabilles toi et viens dans l'eau !... Je ne pourrais pas laisser une brebis perdue aux portes de l'inconnu. Je t'ai dit que j'allais te faire visiter ton nouveau Paradis. »

_The endeuh_

**(1)** alors le « sad » moi je l'ai librement traduit en « sadique » ou même Sade XD (folle) parce que sad/triste n'a aucun sens dans cette chanson je trouve (les petits hey de Hyde le montre bien je vous jure XD)

Hihi je suis fière de mon lemon en plus si un jour je veux faire une suite la fin si préte bien… j'ai dj une fin dans ma tête u.u la télé me tuera ! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Ajousan Amai

Titre :… enfaîte on va dire Les portes du Paradis

Genre : AU, lemon (beaucoup j'ai bien peur uu), sadisme, libertinage, violence, mon dieu il faut censurer l'auteur, médecine ? (Retiens un rire bizarre... Très bizarre XD)

Base : Bin Diru XD enfin Kaoru et Kyo et puis apparition de Die et Toshiya mais vont-ils vraiment servir ? XD

Disclaimer : Dir en Grey s'appartiennent et d'ailleurs heureusement pour eux vu ce que je leur fait subir XD

Note de la malade : Bin franchement pour vous présenter cette fic je dirais euh… sadisimement divine à écrire ? XD (allez hop un nouveau mot XD) roh et puis j'ai peut être eu un peu de mal à le pondre ce chapitre XD si vous avez du son qu'il colle avec l'esprit de ma fic faite le moi savoir XD

Mot pour Hie-chan : Si ton plan pour conquérir le monde et mes futures plans tombe à l'eau je te propose de devenir co-scénariste avec moi XD le truc de malade et le boulot tout les jour intéressant (surtout les casting XD)

Note pour ma Lampiotte : franchement ma puce bin je t'aime et merci de m'avoir relus et merci de m'harceler 

Note pour tout les gens qui lisent : allez mes petite perverse je vous propose un bon morceau aujourd'hui XD

_Bonne lectureuh… _

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, la salle de réception était emplie d'une poignée d'invités des plus intimes pour le Marquis Niikura. Kaoru avait été éblouissant par son entrée dans la salle et par son art de tenir les conversations. Il était au centre de tous les échanges et c'était bien mérité pour son jour d'anniversaire. Un domestique entra dans la salle de réception, se faisant tout petit, il se dirigea vers le maître des lieux essayant de ne pas le déranger.

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Monsieur le repas est prêt, vous et vos invités pouvez prendre place à table quand monsieur l'aura décidé.

- Et bien Kyo nous allons dîner… Messieurs Dames, le repas est servi je vous propose donc de me suivre dans la salle à manger. »

Kyo s'inclina brièvement devant Kaoru et alla conduire les invités. Le marquis prit place en bout de table, quelques amis très proches à ses cotés et quelques belles femmes pas très loin pour pouvoir les complimenter. Le domestique revint une bouteille à la main et se présenta près de son maître. Celui-ci lui autorisa à le servir et il goûta le vin.

« Est-ce le cru que je vous avais demandé ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Et bien ramenez le vin à table. » Kyo s'inclina une seconde fois et parti vers les cuisines. « Kyo vous ne voulez pas savoir le nombre de bouteilles que vous devez ramener ?

- … 6, monsieur.

- Ouais c'est bien ça, vous commencez à connaître mes habitudes. »

Kyo glissa quelques mots qu'il était le seul à entendre. Il connaissait les habitudes de son maître et ses goûts.

OoOoO

Dans l'après midi, Kaoru l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne l'aider pour le vin. Kyo s'était présenté à son maître une bougie à la main et tout les deux descendirent dans la grande cave à vin. Kaoru prit place sur un tabouret que Kyo avait essuyé pour lui et regarda le domestique un moment. Le blond resta devant son maître, n'osant pas soutenir son regard.

« Kyo va me prendre le cru de 75.

- … Oui monsieur. » Kyo alla se perdre dans un rayonnage de vin et il revint avec le cru demandé. « Voilà monsieur, sachez qu'il reste 21 bouteilles.

- Ouvre la et verse moi un verre que je le goûte.

- Oui monsieur.

Kyo versa le verre et lui tendit, Kaoru en bu quelques gorgées avant de se retourner vers Kyo.

- Kyo as-tu déjà crié de douleur ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Quand ?

- Et bien… c'est vous monsieur qui m'avez fait crier de douleur, plusieurs fois.

- Ah… va me prendre le cru de 68.

- Oui.

- As-tu fais l'amour avec quelqu'un Kyo ?

- L'amour ?

- Oui as-tu déjà ressentis du bien-être plus que de la douleur ?

- …

- Et bien répond-moi, où est le problème ?

- C'est-à-dire monsieur que je ne fais pas cela avec d'autre que vous et je ne comprends pas vraiment où peut être la différence entre bien-être et douleur car je pense que ça va de paire. »

Kyo tendit un verre de vin à son maître, un sourire candide aux lèvres. Kaoru l'observa un moment sans prendre le verre et il choisit d'attraper la bouteille qu'il but à même le goulot. La première chose qui l'avait marqué chez Kyo était sa naïveté et il avait beau déchaîner ses pulsions sadiques sur le jeune blond rien ne changeait, il était toujours aussi simple.

« Kyo veux-tu du vin ?

- Je… monsieur je ne bois pas de vin.

- Ah ? Et pourquoi cela ? Tout le monde boit du vin même les hommes d'église.

- C'est que… je n'ai jamais… appris…

- Boire du vin s'apprend ? Décidément tu n'es pas comme les autres Kyo. Combien de bouteilles y'a-t-il ?

- Une trentaine monsieur.

- Et bien fais-toi aider pour les monter toutes, après tout c'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Et… prends-en une avec toi et viens me rejoindre dans ma chambre, que tu m'offres mon cadeau avant l'heure.

- … Votre cadeau ? Je...

- Tu n'as rien à ramener et ne passe pas chez ta mère pour qu'elle me fasse un gâteau, mon cadeau ce sera toi. »

Sur ces mots, Kaoru se leva, prenant la bouteille avec lui, il fit signe à Kyo de ne pas oublier de passer dans sa chambre et sortit de la cave, les pans de sa robe de chambre dansant sur ses pas. Kyo regarda les escaliers vides pendant encore un moment. Son maître était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial, outre son coté libertin, il pouvait passer très facilement du sérieux au ton plaisantin, ce qui déstabilisait encore plus le blond. Le domestique remonta dans les cuisines, demandant de l'aide à d'autres domestiques pour porter les bouteilles, mais comme tout le monde préparait le dîner du soir, seul une servante se présenta à lui pour lui offrir son aide. Kyo lui fit un léger sourire de remerciement et tout les deux descendirent dans la cave à vin. Il lui indiqua les bouteilles à prendre et lui montra une technique pour ne pas les faire tomber. La jeune fille s'appelait Moko et c'était son premier jour dans cette maison.

« Niikura-sama est un homme très spécial et je pense qu'on te la déjà dit mais les employés ont l'habitude de se cacher pendant les dîners du même type que celui de ce soir.

- Mais alors qui fait le service ?

- Et bien en cuisine ils se démêlent tous pour mettre les aliments et tout pour m'aider le plus possible car je suis le seul à faire le service, enfin pour ce soir.

- Mais tu ne veux pas d'aide ?

- De l'aide ? Non je me débrouille très bien seul et de toute façon le maître ne veut pas être ennuyé par les servants.

- Tu es presque comme un valet enfaîte.

- Il faut croire que oui, finit-il en rigolant. »

Ils finirent par amener leur discutions vers d'autres sujets en prenant toutefois garde à ne faire tomber aucune des bouteilles que Moko déposait entre les mains de Kyo. Au bout de quelques allé-retours, les deux jeunes gens se posèrent dans la cave où ils parlèrent et rigolèrent encore un moment.

Pourtant au-dessus d'eux le maître n'était pas content. Kaoru sortit de sa chambre en hurlant, bousculant les servantes sans y prêter garde.

« Où est-il ?! Où se cache encore ce merdeux !!! »

Une servante assez âgée alla à sa rencontre. Elle travaillait dans la famille Niikura depuis assez longtemps pour pouvoir gérer les crises du jeune homme.

« Monsieur qu'y a-t-il ?? Vous nous avez fait peur.

- Ah toi merci, où est encore parti Kyo ?

- Kyo ? Et bien il est entrain de monter les bouteilles monsieur.

- Ah et il faut autant de temps pour monter ces satanés bouteilles ?!

- Kaoru s'il vous plait, ne jurer pas devant vos employés. Kyo est seul à monter les bouteilles, il y a bien Moko avec lui mais elle n'est pas vraiment de grande utilité vous savez…

- Kyo !!!!!

- Kaoru-san s'il vous ne criait pas, nous allons le chercher. »

La vieille femme se tourna vers le premier employé qu'elle trouva et lui ordonna d'aller chercher Kyo.

« Monsieur, on va vous le chercher.

- Vous êtes bien gentille vous savez ? Mais sachez aussi que si je trouve une servante sur mon chemin et dans mes quartiers, je l'éventre !!

- Kaoru-san s'il vous plait… il n'y a plus personne en haut, tout le monde est ici pour préparer votre anniversaire. Kyo se fera réprimander, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je me...

- Non je m'en occupe et que personne ne vienne me déranger »

Le servant ressortit enfin de la cave suivi de Kyo et Moko qui se faisaient très discrets. Kyo se présenta immédiatement devant Kaoru et s'inclina pour s'excuser mais le brun n'y prêta pas garde et lui ordonna de sortir des cuisines. Kaoru le rejoint en claquant la porte derrière lui et lui cria de le suivre. Ils s'éloignèrent des cuisines, montant les escaliers menant aux appartements de Kaoru, et là le marquis se retourna vers le blond.

« Approche !!

- Monsieur je suis vraiment désolé je…

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un ordre Kyo ?!! »

Kaoru l'attrapa par les cheveux et le poussa à terre.

« Quand je te dis "Kyo amène-moi ceci" tu fais quoi ?!

- Je… je vous l'emmène monsieur. »

Kaoru ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et il lui infligea un coup dans le ventre pour le faire avancer.

« Quand je te dis "Kyo mets-toi nu" que fais-tu ?

- Je … je me déshabille monsieur.

Kaoru lui infligea un nouveau coup qu'il encaissa en retenant ses cris de douleur.

- Quand je te dis de ne pas me faire attendre Kyo et de me rejoindre dans ma chambre que fais-tu ?

- Je… me dépêche et je monte vous rejoindre monsieur.

- Faux !!! Kaoru lui donna plusieurs coups qui le clouèrent au sol. Toi ! Tu comprends que tu as tout ton temps et tu vas batifoler avec je ne sais qui. Crois-tu que je suis le genre de personne que tu peux faire attendre ?!

- ….

Kyo ne pu répondre tellement la douleur était importante.

- Crois-tu pouvoir me faire attendre !!!

- Je… Non monsieur je suis désolé je… s'il vous plait, acceptez mes excuses, je ne...

- Qui est-ce ?

- … De ?

- Cette fille, c'est ta fiancée ?

- Non monsieur elle est nouvelle dans la maison et je...

- Tu aurais du me mentir, même quand tu es menacé de mort tu dis toujours la vérité. Me dire que c'était ta fiancée t'aurais sauvé tu sais ?! Je t'aurais excusé car je comprends les pulsions de chaque homme mais là tu me dis que tu m'as fait attendre pour… pour rien je… je ne sais pas. Aimes-tu m'énerver Kyo ou es-tu tout simplement bête ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous énerver monsieur je ne pensais pas que...

- Donc tu es bête ! Pourtant tu n'es pas bête par nature, je te vois, tu n'es pas un dernier.

Kaoru jeta un regard vers lui et il le vit le regardait d'un air suppliant.

-…Kyo as-tu mal?

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé monsieur.

- Oui c'est bon ça j'ai compris, mais t'ai-je fais mal ? Arrives-tu à te lever ?

- … Oui monsieur ce n'est rien. »

Kyo essaya de se relever mais la douleur était-elle qu'il resta cloué au sol. Kaoru le regarda un moment et il se pencha pour le prendre des ses bras. Lui aussi devrait peut-être s'excuser, pensa-t-il, mais pour le moment il devait faire quelque chose pour le pauvre blond. Il le porta jusqu'à sa chambre où il le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Kyo se recroquevilla de douleur, luttant pour ne pas faire tomber ses larmes. Son maître le regarda un moment et ressortit de la chambre. Le domestique avait une envie terrible de pleurer mais ce n'était pas vraiment de douleur, au fond de lui cette crise de nerf de son maître lui avait fait plaisir. On ne s'emporte pas ainsi avec n'importe qui.

« Pourquoi rigoles-tu ? »

Kyo leva la tête vers la voix. Son maître était assis sur son fauteuil et le regardait. Kyo essuya les larmes naissantes et essaya de se relever.

« Je… je ne rigole pas monsieur.

- Ne te lèves pas imbécile ! Et bien pourquoi souris-tu ?

- Je… Je ne sais pas…

- Tu es vraiment spécial comme garçon tu sais ? »

Kyo cacha son sourire, Kaoru venait de dire qu'il était spécial et donc pas comme les autres. Le brun laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres et il se leva pour s'asseoir près du lit. Il défit la chemise de son employé qui le regarda faire. En ôtant le bout de tissu il remarqua toutes les marques que sa colère avait bien pu faire au blond.

« Je… Ma colère fait de vrais ravages sur toi, il faudrait que je la contrôle si je ne veux pas avoir un mort sur la conscience…

C'était pour lui une façon de s'excuser.

- Ce n'est rien monsieur je vous jure que je l'ai mérité.

- Ne jure pas de telles choses, tu ne mérites pas d'être frappé tu sais...?

- Mais vos coups monsieur je les mérite. »

Voyant la direction que prenait cette discussion Kaoru décida de fuir.

« Montre moi où tu as mal, que je mette de la pommade sur tes blessures.

- Je… je peux le faire seul. »

Voyant que le blond ne voulait pas l'aider, Kaoru décida d'y aller à tâtons. Il appuya sur une partie du corps du jeune homme et le voyant se torde de douleur il comprit qu'il devait mettre de la crème. Il massa le bleu pendant un moment et demanda où avait-il encore mal. Kyo lui dit enfin où il avait mal et Kaoru versa une grande quantité de crème sur le ventre et les côtes du jeune homme. Il étala la crème et massa doucement les zones douloureuses, Kyo se détendit sous les caresses de son maître qui laissa ses mains parcourir de plus en plus de parcelles de son corps.

« As-tu mal autre part ?

- Je… Je ne sais plus…

- Fais-moi voir ton dos, dit-il en rigolant devant l'air béat de son domestique. »

Kyo se tourna lentement pour minimiser la douleur due aux mouvements, montrant son dos aussi parfait que son ventre. Kaoru laissa glisser ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui faisant lâcher un soupir de bien-être. Il prit ensuite une noix de crème dans ses mains et l'étala sur son dos. La sensation de froid par la crème et chaude par les mains qui le touchaient ne pouvait qu'alimenter son envie d'être touché encore et encore. Kyo sentit le souffle de son maître sur son oreille et ses mains descendirent plus bas. Tirant sur la ceinture du blond Kaoru lui fit comprendre ses intentions. Kyo se redressa de façon à défaire son pantalon et il se rallongea laissant le maître faire. Il sentit des baisers glacials le long de son dos en feu et des mains sur ses fesses, Kaoru lui mordit le dos et il se donna le droit de gémir de bien-être. Le brun essuya sa morsure grâce à sa langue et malgré le goût spécial de la crème il continua, tirant le pantalon du blond jusqu'aux chevilles. Passant sa main sur sa cuisse il lui fit écarter les jambes et continua sa descente, encore plus bas, mordillant ses fesses, griffant ses cuisses, et il se délecta des gémissements de son jouet. Kaoru laissa un doigt jouer autour de l'anneau de chair et il leva la tête vers Kyo.

« As-tu mal ici aussi ?... Veux-tu de la crème peut-être…?

- Je… » Kaoru enfonça son doigt et Kyo se crispa.

« Tu as peut-être mal plus au fond ? Je vais te mettre de la crème au cas ou… »

Kaoru retira son doigt et il se plaça entre les jambes du blond le mettant à quatre pattes. Kyo gémit en pensant à ce qu'une position comme celle là voulait dire. Agissant dans le plus grand silence, Kaoru s'écarta du blond pour tremper ses doigts de crème. Il s'assit ensuite en tailleur comme un enfant devant sa peluche et il enfonça un premier doigt et puis très vite un second pour ne pas perdre du temps. Kyo enfouit se tête dans les oreillers pour retenir ses cris et esquissa quelques mouvements de va et vien.

« Qui t'as dit que tu pouvais bouger ? » demanda simplement Kaoru en plaçant une mains sur ses hanches pour l'immobiliser.

Sachant que les mots allaient être inutiles, Kyo releva la tête lâchant un grand cri de frustration qui fit rire Kaoru aux éclats. Ecartant ses doigts un peu plus, le brun se pencha sur ses fesses, y déposant des suçons, puis, quand il sentit son envie monter encore plus, il se déshabilla, remplaçant ses doigts par sa virilité qu'il fit entrer facilement grâce à la crème et il engagea ses premiers mouvements. Même étouffés par les oreillers, les cris de Kyo devenaient de plus en plus forts. Kaoru agrippa une main à sa hanche, se rappelant tout de même des bleus du jeune homme, il entreprit des mouvements plus accélérés. Son autre main se perdit sur son bas-ventre, prenant l'éveil du blond en sa possession. Il cala les mouvements sur le même rythme, il fit encore quelques poussées avant qu'ils ne se libèrent tout les deux. Kaoru tomba sur le lit, entraînant Kyo avec lui. Après quelques minutes Kyo se releva pour se rhabiller.

« Où vas-tu ?

- Je… ben je vous laisse tranquille, il y a du travail en bas.

- Non reste. Comme ça tu pourras dormir pendant que les autres se fatiguent à tout préparer.

- Mais je dois les aider…

- Kyo tu travailles pour moi et non par pour eux, je trouve que tu as assez aidé aujourd'hui en plus tu es blessé donc reste ici…»

Kyo s'excusa et se rallongea sur le lit un peu gêné. Au lieu de lui demander, Kaoru écrasa Kyo pour ouvrir un tiroir de la commode. Il en sortit une petite boite et se rallongea sur le ventre ouvrant la boite où se trouvait tout le contenue pour préparer la drogue à la mode à son époque : l'héroïne. Kaoru faisait brûler le petit morceau de drogue quand il se tourna vers Kyo.

« Enfaîte je n'ai pas pu avoir mon cadeau…

- Mais… monsieur… quel cadeau voulez-vous ?

- Tu en poses des questions !! Bon il faudra garder une bouteille pour après le repas, ce soir tu iras m'attendre dans ma chambre c'est compris ?

-… Oui monsieur je… je vous attendrai avec la bouteille. »

OoOoO

« Kaoru es-tu toujours avec nous ?

- Oui Kao chan tu es avec nous ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Kaoru sortir de ses pensées. Le brun posa son regard sur le duc roux à coté de lui qui le regardait en souriant avant de poser son regard sur le vicomte. Il regarda le reste de la salle et se rappela qu'il était en plein repas.

« A quoi pensez-vous mon cher Kaoru ?

- … Oh et bien à mes cadeaux mon cher Toshiya…

- Voulez-vous qu'on vous les offre tout de suite ? Mais pour cela il faut sortir de table…

- Quoique… »

Les trois garçons rigolèrent pendant que Kyo emmenait les desserts à la liqueur.

« Je suis bien désolé mes amis mais mon cadeau devra attendre si c'est bien ce que je pense…

- Roh mais Kaoru ça fait longtemps qu'on le garde pour toi…

- Je suis désolé Die mais pas ce soir…

- Auriez vous une maîtresse mon cher marquis ?

- Ne seriez vous pas trop curieux mon cher vicomte ? »

Kaoru pinça affectueusement la joue de Toshiya pour ensuite se pencher vers lui pour lui offrir un baiser mais ils sentirent une présence prés d'eux et Kaoru releva la tête pour apercevoir son domestique et jouet sexuel le visage fermé montrant juste les dessert qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Et bien Kaoru, Toshiya, vous empêchez un employé de faire son travail convenablement…

- Tu as raison Die, quel gens malpolis faisons-nous, ne Kao-kun ?!

- … Oui »

Kyo déposa les coupelles sur la table pendant que Kaoru retombait sur son fauteuil l'air penseur.

« Kyo…

- Euh oui monsieur ?

- …Que reste-t-il à faire ?

- Co… Comment ça monsieur ?

- Nous sommes au dessert n'est-ce pas ? Y a-t-il quelque chose après cela ? Pour le repas…

- Non monsieur.

- Et bien allez préparer mon rendez vous.

- Euh... Oui monsieur »

Kyo s'inclina et partit très vite du salon où le brouhaha repris.

« Et bien Kaoru votre petit domestique m'a l'air fort doué…

- Hein ?! Oui c'est vrai il est très voué à son travail.

- Ka-chan !!! C'est qui ton rendez-vous ?!!! Dis-le-moi !!!

- Rah tu sais que tu es bien trop curieux Toshiya ?

- Oui je sais alors dis-moi !! C'est un homme ? Une femme ? Les deux ?!!

- Bien trop curieux… »

Toshiya bouda pendant un moment mais Kaoru glissa sa main sous la table pour se faire pardonner.

« Kaoru me prêterais-tu ton domestique ?

- Qui ?!

- Et bien ce Kyo là.

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te prête Kyo ?

- Tu y tiens ?

- C'est mon domestique.

- Et pour un dîner ?

- Quel genre de dîner ?

- Mais tu es possessif ?! Un dîner où tu seras invité.

- Pourquoi veux-tu mon domestique, les tiens ne te plaisent plus ?

- Le tien m'excite…

- Si tu crois que je vais te le passer pour la nuit tu peux toujours rêver Die.

- Ka-chan tu l'aimes bien ce petit domestique, tu ne veux même pas partager un jouet avec tes copains ?

- Toshi ne t'y met pas non plus et mettons fin à cette conversation vous allez m'énerver.

- Gomen Kao… »

Kaoru leur fit un de ses sourires mystérieux et changea de discussion. Une heure plus tard tout les invités commencèrent à quitter les lieux. Seuls Die et Toshiya étais resté lui proposant leur cadeau mais il refusa en leur donnant un baiser à chacun. Le maître des lieux referma la porte de son manoir et se dirigea vers sa chambre remerciant au passage ses domestiques pour leur travail. Arrivé à ses appartements, il fit demi tour et retourna dans les cuisines.

« Nous reste-t-il du vin ?

- Oui monsieur mais il ne reste que trois bouteilles les autres étant déjà entamées.

- J'en veux une. »

Kaoru attrapa la bouteille que la servante lui tendait et ressortit des cuisines sa bouteille à la main.

Il entra dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Où pouvait bien se cacher son domestique ? Il défit sa veste et la laissa tomber.

« Monsieur voulez-vous que je vous aide ? »

Kaoru se retourna et croisa le regard de Kyo qui lui sourit.

« Me lances-tu une invitation ? Viens par là. »

Kyo se présenta devant son maître qui lui caressa la joue puis l'épaule.

« -Déshabille-moi.

- Oui monsieur… »

Kaoru déboucha la bouteille de vin qu'il avait dans ses mains et l'entama. Kyo commença à défaire le foulard enlacé dans le cou de Kaoru et le fit glisser à terre, il remonta ensuite ses mains le long de la boutonnière de sa chemise pour atteindre le col où il déboutonna le premier bouton. Tout en écartant la chemise il défit les autres boutons au fur et à mesure. Kaoru le regarda tout en buvant sa bouteille de vin.

« Kyo regarde-moi. Profites-tu de ce que tu fais ?

- O…Oui monsieur…

- Ramène-moi tes lèvres. »

Kaoru attrapa le cou de Kyo pour le tirer à lui et lui donner un baiser fougueux au délicieux goût de vigne. Il s'écarta doucement de lui et souffla sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Kyo retint un tremblement et Kaoru le regarda encore plus profondément.

« Continue de me déshabiller. Mais ne t'éloigne pas… »

Le brun lui lécha les lèvres et lui fit signe de continuer. Kyo passa ses mains sur le torse nu de son maître et remonta jusqu'au épaule pour en faire tomber vêtement en lin. Kaoru but une gorgée, la chemise pendant toujours à son poignet, et il lécha la lèvre du blond pour lui faire goûter peu à peu au vin. Le blond alla s'attaquer au ceinturon de son pantalon mais il le retint. Il lui fit écarter légèrement les bras pour tirer sur les boutons de la chemise et ainsi dénuder les torses du jeune homme.

« Va me chercher mon fauteuil.

- Oui monsieur »

Kyo le lui ramena et Kaoru y prit place faisant signe à Kyo de s'accroupir entre ses jambes. Le blond vint s'y accroupir et le regarda d'un air naïf. Kaoru ne pu retenir un sourire et lui caressa le nez comme si c'était un animal particulièrement bien apprivoisé.

« Kyo, les deux hommes qui étaient avec moi, tu les as déjà vu n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui monsieur.

- Vois-tu l'un d'entre eux m'a demandé si je prêtais mes jouets et en l'occurrence toi. Devrais-je dire oui ?

- Je… je suis sous vos ordres monsieur.

- Mais tu sais je suis égoïste, je n'aime pas partager mes jouets, tu veux travailler pour lui lors d'un dîner Kyo ?

-Je… Je suis...

- "sous vos ordres monsieur" blablabla... je sais ça mais pourquoi lui prêter un jouet tel que toi ? Après tout c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ne ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Aimes-tu travailler pour moi ? Lui demanda Kaoru en buvant une énième gorgée dans la bouteille qui commençait à se vider.

- Oui monsieur.

- Moi aussi j'aime bien que tu travailles pour moi. »

Kaoru s'affala encore plus dans le siège en riant et en présentant de plus en plus son entrejambe au jeune homme.

« Tu n'as pas fini, ouvre mon pantalon. »

Kyo suivit les ordres de son maître et défit le pantalon qui lui révéla une érection assez conséquente.

« Rah j'aime ce vin, il m'a toujours donné d'immenses sensations. Veux-tu le goûter Kyo ?

- Je… oui… » Kaoru laissa tomber le reste de la bouteille sur son torse et regarda intensément Kyo.

« Et bien lèche. »

Kyo regarda son maître s'affaler complètement sur le fauteuil et il lécha un filet rouge qui s'était perdu sur le ventre de son maître. Il suivit le chemin et remonta jusqu'au creux entre ses pectoraux où il aspira le vin du bout des lèvres. Kaoru, complètement enivré par l'alcool, se tortilla un peu en rigolant comme un enfant et en lui ordonnant de faire plus.

« Encore Kyo encore !!

- Mais monsieur...

- Plus bas, descend plus bas… vraiment plus bas !! »

Kyo redescendit au nombril mais quand Kaoru eu fini de savourer il lui dit de descendre encore plus bas. Comprenant le message de son maître, le domestique écarta les pans du pantalon et descendit jusqu'à l'éveil de Kaoru.

« Prend-le dans ta bouche Kyo, prend-le.

- … Mais monsieur…

- Quoi "mais" ?

Kaoru s'était redressé et le regardait avec un regard sévère.

-Pourquoi "mais" ?

- Je ne sais pas… comment faire…

- Ahhh… va prendre l'autre bouteille de vin.

- Oui.

Kyo revint quelques secondes après la bouteille entre les mains et la tendit à Kaoru qui l'ouvrit et la lui retendit.

- Boit. »

Le blond bu donc à la bouteille mais il avait vraiment du mal et quelques gouttes de vin coulèrent le long de son menton. Kaoru se redressa s'appuyant sur ses cuisses il lécha le menton de Kyo qui eu un sursaut de surprise. Le brun lui sourit et lui reprit la bouteille que le blond lâcha difficilement.

« Alors tu aimes le vin ?

- O-Oui.

- Et bien tu aimeras ça.

Kaoru retomba sur son fauteuil et versa une bonne quantité de vin sur son entre jambe.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à lécher comme tout à l'heure Kyo… »

Le blond sourit et se pencha pour lécher le vin et l'éveil par la même occasion.

« Tu vois ce grand roux il veut que je partage mon jouet mais moi je ne veux pas ah… qui me fera ça quand tu ne seras pas là ?... Je ne partage pas mes jouets !!! Je les donne !! As-tu étais décevant comme cadeau Kyo ?

- Nn… Non monsieur…

- … Bin voila… je te garde… Kyo prend-le… »

Pour montrer qu'il devait le garder, Kyo suivit ses ordres et le prit et bouche. Il sentit les mains de son maître se perdrent dans ses cheveux et une pression sur sa tête lui fit comprendre qu'il devait faire des vas et viens.

« Voila comme ça, comme quand je te prends… »

Kaoru glissa un peu plus sur son fauteuil et but une longue gorgée de vin, en renversant sur son torse à cause des spasmes qui l'agitaient. C'était la première foi que Kyo lui faisait une fellation et il venait de se rendre compte qu'il aurait du y penser plus tôt. Même si le blond n'y connaissait rien au départ il valait avouer qu'il comprenais très vite ce qu'il devait faire et ce que Kaoru désirait. Kaoru cria au blond d'accélérer et il ne tarda pas à se libérer dans sa bouche. Kyo eu un mouvement de recul mais la main dans ses cheveux l'empêcha de refuser le liquide amer et nouveau pour lui. Kaoru lui tendit la bouteille de vin et lui dit de boire pour faire passer le goût. Le brun se leva, bousculant au passage Kyo, et il s'allongea sur son lit sans en défaire les draps.

« Je crois que je vais profiter de mon cadeau en deux fois donc reste ici je te réveillerais quand j'en voudrais encore. J'espère au moins que tu n'es pas du genre à t'étaler dans tout le lit…

- M… Mais nous allons dormir dans le même lit ?

- Je ne vais pas te faire dormir par terre je risque de t'écraser à mon réveil. Par contre va chercher de quoi me faire une toilette légère.

- Oui maître tout de suite.  
- Attend ! Comment m'as-tu appelé ?

- Euh... maître…

- Maître… j'aime. Tu m'appelleras comme ça dorénavant.

- Oui mo… maître, se corrigea Kyo qui quitta la chambre un sourire de joie sur le visage. »

Il revint avec une serviette humide et il fit la toilette avant de s'endormir. Il ne pouvait pas cacher la joie qui se matérialisait entre ses reins. Il partageait le même lit que son maître et il s'endormit quelques minutes après sur cette pensée.

Il sentit un poids sur lui et quelque chose le secouer.

« J'ai faim Kyo. J'ai faim descend me prendre à manger !!

- Mon... Monsieur ?

- Maître !! C'est maître !! Veux à manger, va m'en chercher !

- Ou… oui. »

Kaoru fit un grand sourire victorieux et le libéra pour qu'il descende dans les cuisines. A cette heure, le déjeuner de Kaoru devait sûrement être prêt. En entrant dans la cuisine, plusieurs servants levèrent les yeux vers lui et quelques murmures se firent entendre. Le vieille domestique vient à sa rencontre pour mettre les choses au point.

« Kyo où étais-tu ?

- Je… et bien le maître m'a dit que je pouvais monter donc je suis monté.

- D'accord je comprends mon garçon tu as fait un très bon travail hier nous t'en remercions tous surtout après…

- Après ?

- Oui enfin Niikura-sama était vraiment énervé hier, on m'a rapporté que la pommade pour les plaies était vide, t'a-t-il frappé ?

- Je… oui mais…

- Vraiment mon enfant tu devrais faire attention à toi, sa fureur était immense.

- Oui mais je… Enfin c'est le maître de la maison il fait ce qu'il veut, et pour l'instant il m'a dit d'apporter son déjeuner.

- Les filles vont s'en charger reste.

-NON ! Enfin je veux dire qu'il m'a demandé à moi et je pense donc qu'il faut que je le lui monte, je ne veux pas… »

Kyo lui fit un sourire avant de prendre le plateau et il sortit des cuisines. En entrant dans la chambre de son maître il le trouva affalé sur le lit enserrant un oreiller dans ses bras pour finir sa nuit. Kyo déposa le plateau sur le bord du lit tout en réveillant doucement le brun.

« Hm… j'ai dit qu'on doit pas me réveiller ! nyum…

- Mais maître c'est moi, Kyo.

- Maître ? Kaoru sourit dans son sommeil et se réveilla doucement. Ah ben si c'est Kyo qui porte le petit déjeuner à son maître… »

Le brun se redressa et se mit en tailleur, nu, devant son déjeuner qu'il entama à grandes bouchées. Kyo le regarda manger et il fut étonnamment surpris quand son maître lui proposa de son déjeuner.

- Mais mon... maître je...

- Faut que tu prennes des forces j'ai pas fini avec mon cadeau…

Kyo s'inclina en acceptant de partager le déjeuner. Après le repas, Kaoru pu savourer la fin de son cadeau plusieurs fois durant une bonne partie de la journée.

_A suivreuh… ? _

Bon bin voila un chapitre tout nouveau tout beau XD Bon première chose me frapper pas parce j'ai mal lutter Kyo hein c'était franchement petit XD et puis j'ai pas détaillé son cadeau car tout le monde s'en doute et surtout que deux lemon c'est bien suffisant XD.

Elle est bien cette fic elle me fait apprendre des truc XD et puis plus ça va plus j'ai compris le sujet caché de ma fic : l'autorité et le besoin d'être contrôler ou un truc de ce genre… (Ouai je di ça pour pas passer pour une perverse tout court XD)

Voila que dire d'autre… Pika Pika !!! (Trop regardé Gravitation hihi)


	3. Chapter 3

Auteur : Ajousan Amai

Titre :… enfaîte on va dire Les portes du Paradis

Genre : AU, lemon (beaucoup j'ai bien peur uu), sadisme, libertinage, threesome. Je voulais dire que c'était mon premier mais à 1h du matin je me suis rendu compte que j'en avait déjà fait un avec Nuit citronnée… (Me reste plus qu'une death fic et comme ça j'aurais tout fait XD… à non j'ai fait un viol ? XD)

Base : Bin Diru XD enfin Kaoru et Kyo et puis apparition de Die et Toshiya qui servent à quelque chose (ouai sans Shinya c'est pas Dir en Grey XD)

Disclaimer : Dir en Grey s'appartiennent corps et âme

Note de la malade : j'ai eu vraiment du mal à le sortir celui là, les deux premier sont sortit en deux jour mais lui pff… en plus devinez où je bloque… dans un lemon… moi bloquer dans un lemon, ça montre que je pète pas la forme XD En plus je ressemble à une vrai perverse en relisant ma fic : chocolat chaud entre les mains (oui avec un temps pareil XD), en boule devant mon écran et les yeux grand ouverts XD uu" Bref…

Re note de la malade : Il me saoule ce vouvoiement XD mais d'un côté ça donne l'effet que je veux mais d'un autre côté c'est… drôle XD Re bref…

Re re note : putain je pense qu'à des conneries moi XD, je viens de me souvenir d'une phrase de Kaoru qui disait (dans ma fic hein XD) que les chambres ne sont pas des lieux pour parler…. Mais ma fic se passe principalement dans les chambres et y a que des dialogues…

_Bonne lectureuh_

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, sa pseudo relation avec son domestique avait évolué. Voila qu'il lui donnait rendez-vous presque tous les soirs dans sa chambre et même si chaque soir était différent, ce n'était pas une bonne chose à faire. Premièrement, il n'était pas du genre fidèle et après tout, pour lui c'était une chose logique : son corps n'était à personne et surtout pas à un domestique ! Mais voila toute ces belles paroles ne tenaient plus vraiment le coup. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu ses camarades de jeu ? Depuis combien de temps ne pensait-il qu'à ce qu'il allait faire au blond ? Cette situation devenait vraiment dangereuse pour lui, pensa-t-il en remettant sa chemise. Il avait même partagé son lit avec lui… et plusieurs fois… Qu'avait-il ?

« Maître ?

- … Hein ?

- Votre chemise. »

Kyo se leva et vint vers lui pour lui fermer les boutons de sa chemise correctement. Voila qu'ils jouaient dans l'affectif. Kaoru recula vivement lui criant qu'il pouvait très bien s'habiller seul et Kyo le laissa faire en se ressayant sur le bord du lit. Trouver une échappatoire, un moyen quelconque de ne plus l'avoir dans ses pattes.

« Kyo sort.

- Co… Comment monsieur ?

- Sort. Sort de ma chambre. Maintenant !!

- Je… Mais… Oui maître… »

Kyo se leva, prit ses quelques affaires et sortit de la chambre de son maître le ventre noué. Pourquoi l'avait-il jeté comme ça ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Se lassait-il de lui ? Cette idée le glaça et il préféra ne pas y penser.

Alors qu'il était dans les cuisines à aider, une servante l'appela. Monsieur Niikura voulait le voir pour lui confier un travail. Il s'excusa auprès des ses collègues et se dirigea vers le grand bureau de son maître, un sourire au lèvres car Kaoru avait encore besoin de lui. En entrant, il trouva le brun derrière son bureau et il se racla la gorge pour faire signe de sa présence. Kaoru releva la tête et se retint de lui faire un sourire, il lui tendit une lettre; juste une lettre sans un regard, sans rien.

« Il faudrait que vous jouiez au coursier pour moi. »

Kyo le regarda d'un air interrogateur en attrapant la lettre qu'il tendit.

« Je pense que si vous la lisiez vous comprendriez plus facilement.

- Je…

- Dois lire la lettre oui… quel sont les mots trop difficile pour vous dans ma phrase ?

- Au… Aucun maître.

- Et puis arrêtez avec ce "maître". »

Kyo le regarda, surpris. Qu'avait-il ? Il le vouvoyait et en plus retournait à cette situation d'employeur/employé. Mais c'est qui lui donna le coup final fut la lettre.

_« Mon cher Daisuke, _

_Ma lettre te fait-elle plaisir ? Je sens ton sourire de grand Duc jusqu'à mon manoir…  
Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir participé à tes dîner ces derniers temps et je te propose de me faire pardonner en venant dîner chez toi mon duc, oui je m'invite et j'espère que tu invitera Toshimasa aussi…  
Et pour t'aider dans cette dure tache je te propose mon domestique.  
A ce soir Die, je me ferai pardonner…_

_Kaoru Niikura… »_

Cette lettre l'acheva. Kaoru lui avait dit qu'il ne partageait pas ses jouets pourtant… il avait dit qu'il les donnait… Allait-il le donner à ce Daisuke ? Mais pourquoi ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Il avait fait quelque chose de mal, il le sentait, Kaoru ne voulait plus de lui, il avait fait quelque chose de mal… mais quoi ?

« Pourquoi ce regard perdu ? Vous n'êtes jamais sorti de la maison ? Un fiacre vous attend devant la maison. Vous risquez de rester là-bas et de faire le repas, cela dépendra de mon ami.

- Mais…

- Allez-y, je n'ai pas envie de le rater par votre faute, c'est un homme qui ne reste pas longtemps chez lui. »

Kaoru releva les yeux vers Kyo et lui adressa un regard noir comme pour lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler plus que ça. Kyo n'eut même pas la force de s'incliner et il se retourna mécaniquement vers la porte, les bras pendant et le regard perdu car en lui c'était comme la chute d'un château de carte. En entendant la porte de son bureau se refermer Kaoru releva enfin son visage observant cette porte fermée sans se douter que de l'autre coté le blond s'était effondré dans une complainte silencieuse, ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

OoOoO

Allongé sur le lit, ils regardèrent le plafond joliment blanc, trouvant par le simple pouvoir de leur imagination des formes représentative d'animaux. Il fallait avouer que leur imagination était fortement encouragée par la petite quantité de drogue qu'ils venaient d'ajouter à celle consommée pendant la nuit. Toshiya pointa le mur du doigt pour designer le cochon qu'il venait de trouver mais Die décida de prendre son doigt dans sa bouche.

« Die !!! Rend-moi mon doigt, le petit cochon il va partir sinon.

- Mais je l'aime bien ton doigt, moi !!

- Vite le cochon il s'en va, rend-moi mon doigt… ben voila il est partit, c'est de ta faute d'abord !! »

Toshiya frappa son ami dans le ventre et décida de lui mener une bataille pour récupérer le doigt kidnappé. Les deux jeune hommes se chamaillèrent un moment, quand une servante frappa à la porte.

« Chut, chut Toshi… Oui ?!

-… Monsieur euh… il y a un jeune homme en bas qui se dit être le domestique de Monsieur Niikura… il, il vous a porté un message du Vicomte.

- Kao ?! »

Dans un même élan, les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Die enfila sa robe de chambre alors que Toshiya se dépêchait de remettre ses vêtements et tous les deux descendirent dans le salon où attendait le jeune homme. Die ralenti sa marche et laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres quand il reconnut le jeune domestique.

« Ohhh Kaoru m'aurait-il fait un cadeau ?

- Bonjour monsieur, je… je suis un domestique de...

- Oui, oui ça je sais t'es le domestique de Kao. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il… Eh bien, il m'a envoyé pour vous transmettre un message.

- Ah et lequel ?!

Die attrapa et lu la lettre que lui tendit le blond avant de la tendre à Toshiya qui sourit de joie.

- Nous aurons pour dîner deux invité en plus, cria-t-il pour être entendu par n'importe lequel de ses domestiques.

- Et si moi je ne veux pas ?

- Toi ? Refuser une invitation de Ka-chan et moi-même ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant avant de rigoler à gorge déployée, les effets de la drogue ne s'étant absolument pas dissipés. Mais Die se retourna vers Kyo et le détailla un moment. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de poser réellement son regard sur le jeune domestique. Il disait jeune mais il ne devait pas être plus jeune que Toshiya et ses airs candides rajeunissaient les traits de son doux visage. Son corps était tout aussi bien sculpté, bien que petit, il en devenait vraiment plus attirant. Die ne délogea pas son regard de la taille du blond tout en serrant celle du brun à côté de lui pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

« Donc tu travailles pour moi ce soir… Kyo ne?

- Oui monsieur. Si quelqu'un m'indiquait les cuisines, je pourrais aider dès à présent.

- Eh bien c'est qu'on n'a pas besoin de toi en cuisine, j'ai bien assez de domestiques pour ça…

Die ne lâchait toujours pas ses hanches et Toshiya du le réprimander doucement pour qu'il se contrôle.

- Eh bien monsieur je vais rentrer.

- Kaoru le sait.

- Euh… excusez-moi monsieur mais je ne comprends pas.

- Kaoru sait que j'ai assez de domestiques ne ?

- Oui c'est vrai, appuya Toshiya.

- Et il sait comment je l'ai appelé ce petit domestique, "jouet".

- Ahh tu penses qu'il te prête son jouet Die ?

- Oui je crois bien Toshi, je crois qu'il nous prête son jouet. »

Ils se remirent à rire comme des enfants avant de regarder le jeune blond, le regard bien trop intéressé pour être juste amical. Kyo les observa un moment et sans comprendre pourquoi, le roux et le brun l'enlacèrent pour le conduire dans la chambre du jeune Duc. En rentrant dans la chambre, Kyo comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et son sang se glaça quand il entendit dans son dos la porte de la chambre se refermer. Un corps vint s'appuyer contre son dos et il trembla de peur. Il essaya de se dégager mais Toshiya se pencha à son oreille et tout en le caressant il lui susurra quelque mots d'une voix suave.

« Tu veux jouer avec nous Kyo ?

- Je… pardon mais il faut que je parte.

- Non désolé tu restes ici, aujourd'hui tu es sous les ordres de Die, mais ne t'en fais pas il est vraiment gentil.

- S'il vous plait… laissez-moi partir…

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à avoir peur, tu vas t'amuser avec nous. »

Toshiya lui déposa un doux baiser dans le cou et le prit par la main pour le conduire jusqu'au lit. Il essaya de refuser mais il le fit s'allonger et il releva la tête pour voir où avait bien pu disparaître le roux. Die était de l'autre coté du lit à fouiller dans un tiroir, il en ressortit une petite boîte et content de lui il l'ouvrit, se servit et retourna vers le lit laissant sa cachette à la vue de tous. Il monta sur le lit à côté de Kyo qui commençait à bien se débattre et lui caressa la joue avant de venir happer ses lèvres. Les tremblements du blond redoublèrent, il n'aimait pas, mais vraiment être touché par ces deux hommes. En vérité personne à part son maître ne l'avait jamais touché. Personne à part Kaoru. Die glissa sans douceur un doigt entre ses lèvres et lui fit ouvrir la bouche. Un morceau glissa alors dans sa bouche et fondit. Il ne put qu'avaler cette drogue que lui avait donné Die.

Toshiya qui s'était assis près de lui s'allongea le long de son corps, caressant ses cheveux le temps que la drogue face son effet. Kyo eut un soudain fou rire et les deux hommes le regardèrent en le questionnant.

« Un petit chien… y'a un petit chien sur le plafond !! »

Et il repartit dans son fou rire. Die en profita pour passer sa main sur son ventre, caressant ses fin abdos à travers le léger tissu de sa chemise. Toshiya, lui, décida de s'occuper des habits du jeune homme. Il défit ses chaussures soigneusement et sans brusquerie, Die s'occupant du haut. Sentant des mains sur son entrejambe Kyo se figea et regarda les deux autres hommes comme s'il prenait enfin conscience des choses. Il les supplia du regard pour qu'ils le laissent repartir mais ils ne firent rien et ouvrirent son pantalon malgré ses appels à l'aide. _Non…_

« T'en fais pas jolie poupée on va bien s'amuser… »

OoOoO

Kaoru sortit de sa chambre, rajustant ses manches. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre vide et eut un petit soupir. Il descendit dans l'entrée où une servante vint l'aider à mettre son manteau. Il sortit de la maison pour monter dans la diligence qui partit dès les portes refermées. Il n'aimait pas rester assis à attendre car il était impatient de nature mais surtout parce qu'il pensait trop à lui. Avait-il pris autant de place dans sa vie pour en prendre dans sa tête ? Kaoru eut un rire amer, il avait surtout pris de la place dans son lit. Etait-ce une bonne idée de prêter son domestique à Die ? Au début il s'était dit que comme ça il ne le verrait pas l'après midi mais maintenant qu'il y pensait il allait le voir toute la soirée… On vint ouvrir les portes de la diligence et il sortit de ses pensées pour rejoindre le manoir de duc. On le fit attendre dans un petit salon où il fut très vite rejoint par Toshiya.

« Ka-chan !!!

- Toshiya… alors tu as accepté l'invitation ?

- Bien entendu ! Pour voir Kaoru je remuerais ciel et terre! Ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

- Je sens que tu as passé l'après-midi à goûter à des choses spéciales avec Die, je me trompe ?

- T'as tout raison !! Et on a goûté à ton jouet.

- Quoi ?!

- Ben on a goûté à Kyo, il est gentil! Un peu timide… Il a crié ton nom à un moment mais bon avec tous ces bonbons magiques c'était pas très cohérent… tu nous prêtais pas ton jouet ?

- C'est que… ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-il »

Toshiya se blottit dans ses bras, content de lui, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Die. Le grand roux prit Kaoru avec une grande poigne pour se blottir contre lui.

« Sache que tu vas devoir te racheter Kao.

- Mon cadeau ne t'a pas plus ?

- Ne fais pas faire à un domestique ce que TU dois nous faire… »

Kaoru lui sourit et tout en caressant sa joue il lui donna un doux baiser mais Die resta complètement indifférent à cette initiative, signe qu'il boudait le brun. Kaoru, déterminé à se faire pardonner, se colla un peu plus au brun et se pencha dans son cou pour le balayer de son souffle chaud. Il remonta à son oreille et lui susurra quelques mots. Die fut assez content de connaître le programme d'après repas de Kaoru et lui offrit ses lèvres comme pour le pardonner.

Les trois hommes prirent place dans le salon pour manger. Il plaisantait sur la longueur de la table et toute les possibilités qu'elle offrait quand un jeune homme entra dans le salon. Kaoru tourna la tête vers lui et resta un peu figé par l'air que donnait Kyo. Le blond hésita un moment, s'il passait par la gauche il allait être vraiment trop près de Kaoru et de son air glacial, mais s'il venait par la droite il allait être entre Die et Toshiya et ne voulait vraiment pas. En plus il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de relever la tête vers Kaoru. Il prit donc à gauche et proposa le vin à Die qui le goûta et le pria de servir ses invités. En retournant dans les cuisines, il fit tout pour ne pas penser aux mains qui s'étaient posées sur lui dans l'après midi et surtout aux regards brûlant que Toshiya et Die posaient sur lui. Le repas fut très spécial pour lui, il le sentait bien ce malaise à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans le salon, à chaque fois que Die et Toshiya lui disaient quelque paroles à double sens, il sentait bien Kaoru être froid et de plus en plus distant. Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça ? Il n'avait pas était mauvais, à aucun moment Kaoru n'avait semblé déçu depuis son anniversaire… Etait-ce ce fameux jour d'anniversaire que Kaoru n'avait pas apprécié ? Allait-il le laisser chez Die ? Il ne voulait pas, en aucun cas il ne voulait que Kaoru, son maître, ne l'abandonne. Il du retenir ses larmes pour le dernier service. Il resta dans un coin, fixant ses pieds pour essayer de ne pas écouter la discutions qui se déroulait juste à coté. Kaoru et Toshiya s'allumaient ouvertement devant Die qui rigolait aux éclats.

« Toshiya vous ai-je manqué ? Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrais vous montrer mes quelques coups…

- J'en serais divinement ravi Kaoru, peut-être qu'il vous faudrait de l'aide pour vous souvenir…

- M'aideriez-vous ?

- Oui bien entendu et je vous montrerai les techniques que nous avons développées en votre absence…

- Et y'en a-t-il beaucoup ?

- Pour une grande partie de la nuit je dirais…

- Die?

- Hm ?!

- Crois-tu que la table de ton salon va-t-elle résister à nous trois ?

- … je dirais que non…

- Et bien qu'attends-tu pour nous faire monter ?

- Monter… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent avant de se lever. Pour quitter la salle il fallait sortir par la grande porte en face de Die, et Kaoru et Toshiya ne cessèrent de se jeter de longs regards langoureux de chaque côté de la table. Arrivés devant la porte, ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent si fougueusement qu'ils en tombèrent sur la table. Kaoru se colla au corps de Toshiya qui était maintenant coincé sous lui et il l'observa un instant avant de reprendre leurs échanges. Une main glissa le long de son dos pour remonter vers sa nuque et Die vint se blottir tout contre lui en lui murmurant à l'oreille que la table ne résisterait pas. Les trois amants sortirent du salon pour se diriger vers la chambre u roux. En sortant, Kaoru croisa Kyo adossé à un mur, la tête baissée et se triturant les doigts, signe de sa nervosité. Kaoru relâcha les hanches de ses amis, leur disait de monter et qu'il allait les rejoindre avant de se diriger vers Kyo.

« Vous pouvez rentrer. »

Kyo le regarda perdu, mais très vite il se remit à observer ses pieds.

« … Qu'y a-t-il encore?

- Je… Rien monsieur je rentre…

- Quoi encore ?! Parle bon sang !!

- Je… rien je rentre… Bonne soirée… Monsieur… »

Kyo repartit vers le salon pour aider les quelques servantes mais Kaoru le retint.

« Je pense Kyo qu'il faudra mettre quelques petites choses au clair à mon retour. Maintenant rentrez, Die a bien assez de servantes, vous n'êtes pas obliger de les aider.

- Mais monsieur… Allez-vous rester toute la nuit ?

- … Oui »

Le dialogue devenait de plus en plus difficile entre eux deux et résistant à ses envies, Kaoru fit demi-tour en direction des étages de Die. Kyo resta là à le regarder partir, à le perdre, son maître… Il fit un pas brusque en avant comme pour le rejoindre mais se stoppa très vite. Kaoru sentant des mouvements dans son dos se retourna vers un Kyo en pleurs mais n'en fit rien et repartit. Il n'appartenait à personne… personne et surtout pas à lui, il fallait qu'ils le comprennent… tous les deux.

Kaoru se glissa dans la chambre où les activités avaient déjà commencé.

« Vous n'avez même pas pu attendre un petit instant ? Je pense que je vais bouder… »

Toshiya et Die se relevèrent du lit où ils s'étaient laissés tomber torse nu pour aller vers Kaoru, resté au pas de la porte les bras croisés. Toshiya se nicha entre ses bras comme un félin et Die se glissa dans son dos. Kaoru se pencha vers le brun et ils échangèrent un doux baiser pendant que Die caressait leurs corps fiévreusement. Kaoru laissa une main glisser sur celle de Die et la prit pour la conduire sur son corps, son autre main s'étant logée sur l'une des fines hanches de Toshiya qui mit fin à leur baiser pour en échanger un avec Die. Serré entre eux, Kaoru sentait ces deux corps brûlant contre le sien et pour en demander plus il se colla plus intensément à Die tout en serrant Toshiya contre lui. Ils finirent par se retrouver adossés à la porte et Kaoru se retourna pour embrasser le cou de Die, Toshiya déposant de doux baisers sur son dos en le dénudant.

Il était de l'autre côté de cette porte, la main crispée sur la fatale barrière les séparant. Il pouvait sentir _sa_ présence et plus, il pouvait entendre _ses_ gémissements. Il réprima ses sanglots pour _l'_écouter, pour entendre les longs soupirs de bien-être que _son_ corps laissait échapper. Il ne pouvait pas partir, pas _le_ laisser seul. Son cœur se serra encore plus quand il sentit une masse glisser le long de la porte. Il s'accroupit à son tour, son front contre la porte, sa main sur son cœur, détruit, et ses larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues.

Trop heureux de retrouver leur camarade de jeu, Die et Toshiya couvrirent son torse, son cou et ses lèvres de doux baiser. Le marquis, lui aussi très content de les revoir, rigola sous les multiples caresses des deux hommes. Il réussit tout de même à dire, entre deux baisers fougueux de Die, que le lit serait peut-être plus confortable, et doucement ses deux amants se relevèrent, lui tendant leur main pour le conduire au lit où il s'allongea en les prenant dans ses bras. Toshiya entreprit une descente le long de son torse et arrivé à la symbolique frontière, il défit le pantalon en quelques secondes, continuant sa descente, dénudant complètement le brun sur son passage. Il déposa de légères marques sur le corps qui se tordait sous ses caresses expertes. Die s'activa lui aussi, il se déshabilla complètement et monta à cheval sur Kaoru, reprenant ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et sensuel. Kaoru rappela Toshiya à lui pour prendre ses lèvres entre les baisers de Die. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent à leur tour et il leur caressa les joues, heureux de revoir un si doux spectacle. Il tendit sa langue pour mettre fin à leur baiser ou pour avoir sa part au moins. Die lança un regard amusé vers lui et happa sa langue, la suçotant un instant avant de s'écarter. Il descendit de sur lui et vint se mettre près de sa tête la prenant sur ses cuisses nues.

« Toshi a un cadeau pour toi… »

Kaoru releva les yeux vers lui un grand sourire aux lèvres, il déposa un léger baiser sur son ventre évitant méticuleusement l'éveil du roux. Il se retourna vers Toshiya et observa le spectacle. Le jeune vicomte s'était mis entre ses jambes et lui fit un doux sourire avant de se pencher vers sa cuisse. Il y déposa des baissers très rapides car ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait faire dans l'immédiat. Dans l'immédiat il voulait faire crier Kaoru de plaisir. Il laissa glisser sa main le long de l'érection et sourit à Kaoru quand il le sentit frissonner. Tout en lui lançant son regard joueur, il déposa ses lèvres sur l'érection, soufflant délicatement dessus pour faire gémir le brun qui essayait de retenir ses cris. Die lui caressa le visage et se pencha pour lui donner un léger baiser dans le cou. Toshiya, après avoir joué un petit moment avec les nerfs de Kaoru, le prit en bouche ; là il lui donna quelques mouvements de va et viens qui détendirent le brun. Jouant avec la peau douce de ses cuisses, très vite Kaoru se laissa gémir sans contraintes, berçant ainsi l'atmosphère de la chambre. Il sentit les mains et les baisers de Die sur son torse et son érection contre sa tête. Il pencha son visage vers et doucement il mordilla la peau du roux avant de jouer à son tour avec son éveil. Toshiya accéléra ses mouvements, ce qui eut effet d'inhiber ceux de Kaoru qui enfouit ses mains dans les draps tellement les sensations étaient bonnes. Très vite la langue de son jeune amant eut raison de lui et il se libéra dans un long cri. Toshiya avala le liquide blanc et remonta doucement au niveau du cou de Kaoru qu'il embrassa doucement pendant qu'il reprenait ses esprits.

Ce cris… ce cris étaient bien ceux de son maître… il venait de jouir, ils l'avaient fait jouir… de quel droits pouvaient-ils le faire jouir ?!

Die allongea ses jambes sur le lit, la tête de Kaoru toujours sur sa cuisse, et fit une mine boudeuse.

« Pourquoi moi j'ai pas le droit à un cadeau Toshi ?!

- Il suffit de me demander gentiment…

- Toshi… as-tu un cadeau pour moi ? »

À quatre pattes devant lui, Toshiya lui fit un rapide bisou sur le nez avant de se diriger vers son entrejambe qu'il suçota rapidement avant de la prendre en bouche. Pendant ces doux mouvements de va et viens, Toshiya sentit une main se glisser sur son dos pour aller se nicher sur ses hanches. Kaoru lui baisa les douces hanches et continua sa descente. Une main se glissa sur son ventre pour lui faire doucement écarter les jambes et ainsi se rapprocher de son entrejambe qu'elle caressa doucement. Son autre main, Kaoru l'avait dirigée vers ses fesses qu'il caressa aussi doucement, arrivant lentement vers l'anneau de chair. Collant son bassin contre sa cuisse Kaoru lui faisait sentir son excitation et Toshiya frémit en sentant un second doigt le pénétrer. Toujours en essayant de maintenir le rythme de ses vas et viens sur l'érection de Die il en réclama plus et Kaoru lui en donna, le faisant gémir. Son souffle chaud et brûlant fit comme un écho sur le corps de Die qui fit très vite signe à Kaoru d'arrêter. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, le brun retira ses doigts non sans un petit soupir de frustration de la part de Toshiya mais très vite celui-ci sentit Die le rappeler à lui pour un doux et long baiser. Il ne se rendit compte qu'à la fin du baiser que le roux s'était allongé entre ses jambes et ondulait maintenant en le faisant gémir de frustration. Comme Kaoru l'avait déjà "préparé", Die s'insinua en lui leur faisant crier leur plaisir partagé. D'un simple regard, il comprit qu'il pouvait commencer ses vas et viens en lui qui très vite furent réclamés en plus violent. Kaoru regardait le spectacle non moins attiré par ses deux amis et il trouva très vite une idée pour assouvir ses pulsions. Il glissa la main sur le torse de Toshiya caressant au passage son entrejambe qui ne demandait qu'à être libérée mais il n'en fit rien. Il remonta par le torse de Die, caressant ses deux boutons de chair, se retenant pour ne pas les mordiller et il fit descendre sa main par son dos, s'attardant en de légère caresse entre ses reins. Il fit glisser son dos entre ses deux joue jouant un moment avec l'anneau de chair il se pencha sur l'oreille de Die.

« Die… ?

- … ha… Hai… »

Il fit alors entrer un premier doigt et très vite un second qu'il fit bouger en lui en essayant de suivre le rythme imposé par leur corps ardents. Il se glissa dans son dos et le pénétra aussi calmement. Die dut arrêter ses mouvements quelques secondes pour savourer entièrement Kaoru et quand il le sentit bouger il fit de même, s'accordant tous les deux pour un rythme à suivre. Toshiya, allongé de dos sur le lit, savourait et profitait pleinement de ce doux spectacle, ses deux amants au dessus de lui ne faisaient qu'augmenter ses envies et il dirigea très vite sa main vers son entrejambe mais l'instant d'après une main puis une autre vinrent l'en empêcher. Die et Kaoru se retrouvaient tous les deux à faire de doux va et viens sur son éveil et il dut résister pour ne pas lâcher maintenant. Ils échangèrent encore leurs mouvements jusqu'à que Kaoru accélère faisant accélérer Die et Toshiya qui bien trop vite à son malheur se libéra entre leurs mains qui partirent errer sur son corps. Die lui aussi se libéra en Toshiya enfouissant sa tête dans son cou tout en réclamant à Kaoru d'accélérer. Toshiya l'enlaça, sentant son corps bouger contre lui, il attrapa la main de Kaoru qu'il enserra fort. Il pouvait les sentir arriver à leur fin, Die cria son bonheur à son oreille et Kaoru gémit sans retenue dans la chambre avant de se libérer en Die. Il se laissa retomber sur le dos, sur les oreillers, pour savourer son orgasme pleinement alors que Die restait sur Toshiya, étant dans l'impossibilité de bouger tellement l'orgasme était dévastateur.

Ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belle, _son_ cri était tellement puissant qu'il se sentit petit à coté d'eux, très petit, comme insignifiant… Il ne voulait pas être insignifiant, il voulait lui aussi _lui_ arracher ce genre de cris. Il pleurait à grosses larmes, sentant son cœur le lâcher au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait cet air si suffoquant.

Après un moment pour se remettre, les trois amis se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Ils s'enlacèrent et sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, ils recommencèrent leurs petits jeux.

OoOoO

Kaoru se rhabilla, remettant très vite sa chemise, et ses pensées se redirigèrent très vite vers le petit domestique blond. Même une nuit de folie n'avait pas réussi à l'effacer de sa tête. Mais quel était son problème ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers ses deux camarades qui dormaient entrelacés l'un à l'autre. Il leur embrassa le flanc, remit les draps sur eux et attrapa sa veste. Il savait que même si ils aimaient inviter Kaoru à leurs soirées, ils aimaient aussi les passer en tête à tête mais ça le brun ne le laissera jamais glisser d'une de leur discussion. Kaoru ouvrit la porte et sortit dans le couloir encore plongé dans la pénombre. Il referma doucement la porte et en se retournant pour quitter le manoir il le trouva, accroupi, un genou ramené à sa poitrine et l'autre jambe allongée sur le sol. Il avait les yeux gonflés de larmes, les cheveux emmêlés à force de se tordre dans tous les sens pour ne pas l'entendre crier et la chemise trempée de sueur froide. Kaoru crispa sa main sur la poignet qu'il tenait toujours et hésita entre s'accroupir près de lui ou l'ignorer et lui dire de rentrer. Il n'en fit rien, il lâcha la poignet laissant ses bras pendre de chaque coté de son corps et hésita sur comment entamer la discussion. Kyo releva la tête vers lui, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage : Kaoru avait enfin fini.

« Tu… Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- … Je… J'attendais… lâcha-t-il enfin avant de rebaisser la tête.

- Que… que je sorte ?

- …Oui…

- … Lève-toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici et moi je dois rentrer… Et je crois que nous devons mettre quelques petites choses au clair. »

Kyo se leva, silencieux, le ventre noué. Il savait de quoi parlait Kaoru. En descendant dans l'entrée, le brun demanda à ce qu'on lui prépare sa diligence sans prêter attention aux regards des servantes vers Kyo qui marchait maintenant à deux pas derrière lui. Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la voiture et sans un bruit quittèrent le manoir du Duc Daisuke. D D pour les intimes XD

La voiture avançait et Kaoru, assit près de lui, ne lâchait toujours aucun mot. Kyo osa un regard vers lui et le vit regarder la banquette devant lui en un silence profond et inquiétant. Son corps ne bougeait qu'à cause des secousses faites par les roues sur les routes de dalles. Il aurait vraiment cru que le corps était sans vie jusqu'au moment où Kaoru laissa simplement sortir de ses lèvres qu'il n'était pas une bête de foire pour être observé ainsi.

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent enfin et tous les deux descendirent pour se diriger vers le manoir. En entrant, Kaoru lui intima de le suivre et tout les deux prirent le chemin des quartiers de Kaoru. Hésitant un peu le brun décida d'aller dans son petit salon et il se servit un verre d'alcool avant de prendre place sur un fauteuil Louis XIV.

« Alors ? Commença-t-il silencieusement.

-…

- Alors Kyo ? Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais devant la porte du Duc ?

- Je…

- C'est facile il te suffit de rajouter un simple verbe. Alors ? Tu…?

- Je… Je vous attendais.

- Ah mais je t'avais pourtant donné un ordre non ?

- Je…

- T'avais-je donné un ordre ?

Sa voix devenait plus froide mais toujours aussi calme et distante.

- … Oui monsieur.

- Donc tu as outrepassé l'un de mes ordres, plutôt simple en plus, et tu t'es planté devant la chambre de Die c'est ça ?

- … Oui…

- Et… qu'as-tu trouvé de bon à faire dans un couloir vide devant cette porte ? Je ne te pensais pas voyeur…

- Je…

Kyo était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il tordait ses doigts pour se donner un peu de force mais rien à faire Kaoru lui semblait toujours aussi froid.

- C'est là que tu es censé me donner les raisons de ta présence devant cette porte.

- Je vous attendais.

- Oui ça j'ai compris… Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi en larmes ?

- Parce que je… Vous… Pourquoi vous jouez-vous de moi ?!

Kyo avait levé les yeux remplis de larmes de colère vers lui mais Kaoru resta stoïque à part son petit mouvement d'épaule signifiant qu'il avait une très bonne raison.

- Tu es mon domestique non ?

- Alors pourquoi ?! Pourquoi me donner à d'autres ?!

- Je ne t'ai pas donné et arrête de poser autant de questions.

Kaoru commençait à en avoir marre et il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : rester seul.

- Pourquoi…

Les larmes coulaient et il le regardait avec un air lui suppliant de lui donner une réponse.

- Pourquoi leur avez-vous prêté mon corps ?!...

- Je… Pour que tu arrêtes… pour que tu comprennes que tu es mon jouet. Et que… que tu sortes de mon esprit.

- Je… »

Kyo était surpris par cette fin de phrase, que voulait-elle dire ? Le brun leva la tête et laissa un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Il était doux mais Kyo le sentait comme perdu.

« … Pourquoi voulez-vous que je sorte ?

-… Tu prends bien trop de place gamin… Tu n'es qu'un jouet après tout.

Kaoru lui souriait toujours, il essayait de se convaincre lui-même dans ses dires.

- Et puis… Il faut que mon esprit et toi compreniez que je n'appartiens qu'à moi seul.

- … Je… Je le sais ça…

- Et bien que faisais-tu devant la chambre ?

- Je… Moi je vous appartiens… corps et âme… Vous êtes mon seul maître et je… je veux être votre jouet préféré, pas l'unique ! Mais votre préféré, parce que… parce que… je suis votre jouet… Kaoru…

_A suivreuh…_

Et bien voila un chapitre qui a était dur à naître sur papier (il était très clair dans ma tête pourtant XD) Je voulais mettre des notes à des moment mais j'ai vu qu'à la fin que j'allais en mettre trop trop XD Qu'est-ce que je peux en sortir des connerie moi… et des remarque bien euh… bien moi uu" XD (vous savez que pour mon correcteur d'ordi Kyo c'est féminin ? XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Les portes 4 (déjà Oo)

Auteur : Ajousan Amai

Titre :… enfaîte on va dire Les portes du Paradis

Genre : AU, lemon (beaucoup j'ai bien peur uu), sadisme, libertinage, mais prédominance pour la romance…. Oui je me la joue romantique hihi enfin un romantisme spécial vous me l'avouerez XD

Base : Bin Diru XD enfin Kaoru et Kyo

Disclaimer : ils ne m'appartienne pas!

Note de la malade : Je… Je n'ai pas d'excuse, je suis impardonnable…. Je suis une fan de Shinya et je pleure littéralement quand je le vois pas dans les fic où quand ils sert a rien et moi je fais quoi ? Je le zappe complètement, jetais moi des pierres je suis à maudire…. Shinya ne m'en veut pas hein XD je t'aime toujours

Re note : merci beaucoup à celles qui font un détour pour poster une review ça me touche vraiment et je m'excuse pour mon retard uu bon place à ma fic (et renote : c'est quoi votre dico des nom jap ? Oo x))

_Bonneuh lectureuh… _

_« Kaoru… ? »_

Kaoru leva la tête vers Kyo. Il avait l'air si sûr de lui et au-delà de ses larmes, son regard se faisait déterminé. Mais très vite, il se remplit encore de larmes face au regard médusé qu'affichait Kaoru. Le voir si froid contenir tout se qu'il pensait lui faisait tellement mal. Il partit s'agenouiller contre ses jambes qu'il serra contre son corps secoué de larmes.

« … Arrête… »

Kaoru plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il caressa avec tellement de délicatesse que Kyo se calma peu à peu. Il se baissa vers sa nuque qu'il embrassa avec la même douceur.

« Kyo… Kyo regarde-moi…

- … Pardon.

Kyo alla pour se dégager mais il l'en empêcha et essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

- … Mon jouet préféré… ? »

Kyo avait sûrement compris mieux que quiconque comment il voyait sa vie. Il voulait être reconnu par le brun. _Il… Même si j'ai pu être dur avec lui, il ne recule pas… mon jouet préféré ?... _Kaoru le fit se relever et le regarda un moment. Sa tête était baissée, il essayait de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux blonds mais quoi qu'il fasse, on voyait de temps en temps une larme passer la barrière pour s'écraser dans un fracas silencieux sur le sol. Le brun l'attrapa par la ceinture et silencieusement le tira vers lui pour le faire s'asseoir à cheval sur lui. Il le regarda avec un visage éblouissant mais calme et doux à la fois. Il passa sa main sur sa joue toujours humide et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Il aurait voulu le rassurer mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Alors il posa sa tête sur son épaule et ses bras l'enlacèrent doucement. Kaoru le serrait contre lui si délicatement que Kyo ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Il serra encore plus son étreinte et déposa un si doux baiser à son oreille.

« S'il te plait Kyo… Kyo, s'il te plait, ne pleure plus… ça me fait si mal… »

Sur ces mots Kyo se laissa aller en se lovant contre lui et le serrant à son tour de toute la force de son amour, se serrant le plus possible pour ne plus faire qu'un, Kaoru caressa son dos au rythme de leurs respirations, calmes et régulières. Le blond s'endormit dans ses bras et Kaoru n'attendit pas longtemps pour le rejoindre dans leur songe.

Au petit matin une servante entra dans le petit salon et trouva les deux hommes encore endormit enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Ne sachant quoi faire elle alla chercher sa patronne. Ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que pouvait bien dire la servante la vieille bonne se hâta au petit salon. En entrant elle fit sortir la servante lui ordonnant de ne rien dire et sortit à son tour. Elle pencha sa tête vers l'ouverture et murmura :

« Niikura san…. Niikura san !... réveillez vous…. Kaoru !... »

Elle répéta plusieurs fois ces paroles avant d'avoir une réponse. La masse d'hommes bougea doucement alors elle en profita pour continuer d'appeler. Puis la masse se figea, Kaoru leva la tête vers Kyo pensant que c'était lui qui l'appelait mais le voyant profondément endormi avec un sourire angélique sur le visage il s'interrogea sur la provenance de cette voix. Mais très vite la vieille dame le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Kaoru… Kaoru s'il vous plait… »

Il n'était donc pas complètement fou, une voix l'appelait. Mais où ? (1) Il décida enfin à lever son regard de la vue du corps de Kyo pour sonder le petit salon. On lui fit signe près de la porte et il reconnut la tête de sa vieille bonne.

« Quoi ?! Chuchota-t-il pour ne pas réveiller le blond mais assez énervé.

- … Et bien, la vieille femme entra dans le petit salon en refermant derrière elle, Monsieur on est le matin déjà et une servante en voulant faire le ménage vous a trouvé avec votre… ami.

- … Ami ?

- Oui monsieur… Monsieur si… peut être que vous et votre ami seriez mieux dans votre chambre monsieur…. Enfin comprenez moi »

Kaoru comprenait ce qu'elle voulait dire, caressant un moment son chaleureux paquet lové près de lui, dans un mouvement doux et silencieux il se leva en le prenant dans ses bras. Inconsciemment Kyo se fit à cette position et enfouit sa tête dans son cou pour finir sa nuit. Kaoru continua de le caresser, un sourire heureux aux lèvres en interrogeant la vielle femme.

« Obasan, entre ici et ma chambre regarde si il y a des servants, je ne veux pas qu'on le réveille.

- … non il n'y a personne, dit-elle après avoir jeter un coup d'œil dans le couloir. »

Elle ouvrit la porte pour le laisser sortir et lui proposa de l'aide du moins pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre quand elle se figea.

« Mais… mais c'est Kyo… ?

- Hein ?! Ben oui… ta servante ne te l'a pas dit ?

- Non… peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas reconnu… Kyo… ? »

Kaoru rigola doucement, resserrant son étreinte pour ne pas faire tomber Kyo ça serait fâcheux, il lui lança un regard comme pour lui dire de garder ça pour elle et entra dans sa chambre. La pauvre vieille servante referma la porte derrière eux et repartit dans ses cuisines sans dire un mot de tout ça. Et puis de toute façon elle en était bien incapable.

Le brun glissa son doux trésor sous les couettes. Il voulut s'écarter pour se déshabiller sommairement mais la main de Kyo encore endormi s'agrippa à sa chemise, rien à faire il finira la nuit comme il l'avait commencé : habiller et servant de doudou à son jouet. Il s'allongea sur le flanc, laissant Kyo se coller à lui et il le caressa doucement. Il aurait voulu attendre son réveil ainsi mais la fatigue était malheureusement plus forte que lui.

Il sortit peu à peu de ses songes. Sentant du bout des pieds la douceur des couvertures et le confort d'un lit chaud et mou il s'y blottit un peu plus. Il sentit alors que sa tête reposait sur un bras doux et que son bras était passé de l'autre côté du corps comme pour sa jambe enlacée à une autre. Il se blottit le plus possible, passant sa main sur le torse chaud il remarqua que son maître était encore habillé. C'est là que les souvenirs décidèrent de lui revenir. Il paniqua un peu, redoutant le réveil et la fin de ses doux rêves mais il avait trop bougé et même si ses yeux étaient fermés Kaoru le sentit bouger. Il caressa la boule de cheveux sur son torse et sourit doucement. C'était sûrement l'un de ses plus beaux réveils. Avoir Kyo collé à son corps….

« Tu t'es réveillé ?

- …

- …. Ne fait pas semblant de dormir.

- … Je…

- Tu… ? Demanda Kaoru un sourire au lèvres.

- Je… Je vais sortir de votre lit et aller aider en cuisines je n'ai pas à...

- Pourquoi ?

- Nani ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Tu ne veux pas être avec moi?

- Je… ?

Kaoru le regarda un moment, l'interrogeant du regard, et sans le prévenir se leva du lit, le laissant ainsi se cogner contre les oreillers heureusement moelleux. Kaoru lui fit dos et il se sentit de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il se redressa s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit, rentrant sa tête dans ses épaules comme pour se cacher et ne pas voir Kaoru.

« Alors pourquoi ? Kaoru était très froid et ne s'était toujours pas retourné vers lui.

- Je…

- Kyo… Dorénavant tu ne travailleras plus pour cette maison.

- Quoi?! Mais pourquoi ?! »

Kyo était plus que surpris : il était perdu. Kaoru le regarda un instant le regard impartial avant de lui refaire dos. Le petit blond encore sur le lit se rapprocha du bord comme pour interpeller Kaoru mais celui-ci ne réagissait pas.

« Mais… mais pourquoi ? Vous ai-je déçu ? Je...

-Tu ?... comme toujours tu ne dis rien. Voilà Kyo… je te vire car encore une fois tu ne dis rien alors que…

- … Je n'ai aucune volonté à avoir dans cette maison c'est vous-même qui me l'avez dit… pourtant… pourtant moi je veux rester.

- Pourquoi cette soudaine rébellion ?

- Parce que… hier je… »

Kyo s'arrêta là, il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase, il ne savait pas comment lui dire qu'il l'aimait parce que oui, au fond il l'aimait… Il aimait le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui, les sensations qu'il pouvait lui procurer, être près de lui… il était dépendant de son amour pour son maître et maintenant il avait compris ce besoin de lui appartenir et juste pour quelques mots non avoués il se rendait compte qu'il allait le perdre. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains et partit dans un long sanglot. Entendant ses larmes, Kaoru se retourna vers lui. Son cœur se serra mais il ne fit rien : il devait être sûr même s'il devait le faire pleurer…

Il se rapprocha du lit et s'y assit. Après en avoir réfléchit il mit ses idées à exécution. Doucement Kyo sentit une pression sur sa poitrine l'allonger sur le lit. Les couvertures glissèrent sur son corps toujours habillé de la nuit dernière. Kaoru monta à cheval sur lui tout en silence sans vraiment chercher son regard, comme si sa présence ne comptait pas vraiment sur le coup. Le brun défit sa chemise et la laissa tomber le long de son dos. Se penchant à présent vers Kyo il frotta son entrejambe contre son bassin avant de plonger ses iris noirs et froides dans les siennes, totalement perdues.

« Dis moi Kyo… voudrais-tu que je te prenne ?

-… Hein ?!

- Ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas, lui dit-il un sourire aux lèvres. »

Le maître défit son pantalon, laissant apparaître son entrejambe dénudée de tout tissus. Il prit la main du jeune blond et du bout des doigts le fit caresser son entrejambe. Il se cambra un peu sur le corps qui lui se crispa. Il rejeta négligemment sa main sur le coté du lit et lui descendit son propre pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche et il posa sa main près de sa tête pour se pencher vers lui. Il lui lécha le lobe tout en le regardant trembler de frustration. Ses mains parcoururent son torse emportant sa chemise avec lui pour remonter sur son ventre dénudé. Il le caressa doucement sans le quitter des yeux puis se pencha dans son cou, l'embrassant doucement avant de le mordre sans retenue. Kyo ne put empêcher un gémissement de douleur ce qui fit sourire Kaoru. Le brun continua sa descente, s'arrêtant un instant au creux de son cou il descendit vers un bouton de chair qu'il taquina avec le même sadisme. Kyo partagé entre douleur et extase ne pouvait que se tordre dans tout les sens lâchant des râles de plaisir intense. Après l'avoir mordus une dernière fois il descendit encore. Ses mains jouant avec le pantalon pour le faire tomber pendant que sa langue s'écartait sur son ventre. Il suivit du bout de la langue le chemin tracé par le doux duvet tout en dénudant son entrejambe. Kaoru releva la tête vers Kyo. Le blond semblait complètement perdus, son maître était là près à…

« Mais… je…

- Je m'amuse Kyo vas-tu me l'interdire ? »

Sa question était une douce menace plus qu'une vraie question. Kyo ne put pas dire non à son maître…

Le brun se redressa pour enlever les derniers vêtement que pourrait encore porter Kyo puis le fit plier les jambes tout en se penchant. Sa langue taquina sa cuisse un moment et doucement le léger filet de salive se dirigea vers son entrejambe qu'il taquina avec la même malice. Kyo tenta de se retenir mais Kaoru était bien trop persuasif. Le blond se laissa aller aux douces caresses sur son éveil alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il n'aurait pu imaginer l'inversement des rôles. Kaoru releva les yeux vers lui et il fut amusé de le voir partagé entre ses émotions, mais une choses le taquinait encore un peu : le manque de son qui sortaient de la bouche de son jouet. Bien entendu Kyo laissait quelques gémissement sortir de sa bouche mais pour Kaoru c'était bien trop silencieux. Lâchant son éveil un moment, Kaoru embrassa sa cuisse douce et blanche du bout des lèvres et il se mit à mordre Kyo sans plus de cérémonie. Le blond cria de surprise plus que de douleur, il se satisfaisait des petites actions comme celle-ci que pouvait faire son maître, se réjouissant plus de la trace laissée que de la douleur en elle-même. Kaoru lécha la morsure un petit moment.

« Cris ! »

Son seul ordre : que Kyo crie. Qu'il crie en pensant à ce que lui faisait Kaoru pour éveiller l'excitation chez son maître. Le brun se pencha vers son éveil, il le caressa du bout de la langue avant de le prendre franchement. Sa langue le caressa tout en le prenant et Kaoru entama de très lents va et viens faisant ainsi se crisper Kyo de frustration. Mais pour Kaoru ce n'était pas assez il ralentit encore plus ses mouvements tout en essayant de faire venir Kyo à lui pour en quémander plus. Le blond commença à lâcher de légers gémissements qui se transformèrent en cris retenus quand il sentit une phalange pénétrer en lui. Kaoru s'amusait à le frustrer de la sorte n'attendant qu'un seul mot que Kyo était bien capable de lui dire. Il bougea doucement son doigt, ne l'enfonçant pas plus loin en restant comme ça très en surface pour le faire réagir, ce qui ne tarda pas d'arriver. Kyo se cambra et dans un long soupir il lâcha le nom de son maître comme pour lui demander de le prendre. Kaoru était presque satisfait pour satisfaire le blond il ne lui fallait que ça : une demande. Mais celle si était bien trop silencieuse encore à son goût. Sans prévenir coupant le rythme qu'ils avaient prit il enfonça son doigt encore plus loin faisant crier Kyo. Un cri rauque de frustration qui portait son nom. Kaoru se releva, s'emboîtant naturellement entre les jambes de Kyo qui lui entourèrent les hanches comme une autre demande. Le blond lui sourit entre plusieurs soupir en le sentant frotter leurs excitations l'une contre l'autre. Kaoru se pencha vers lui ne le lâchant pas une seule fois des yeux, leurs lèvres à juste quelques centimètres.

« Dis le moi encore…

- … Je suis à vous… »

Tout en l'écoutant dire ces mots Kaoru le prit. La phrase se finit dans un aigu qui se transforma très vite en soupir de soulagement. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent encore et encore, leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans un baiser passionné et les va et viens de Kaoru se firent de plus en plus forts, se perdant dans le corps de Kyo à la recherche de sensations, de cris de plaisir… mais aussi d'un peu d'amour…

(1) Je sais pas vous mais moi le matin j'ai le tête dans le cul comme Kaoru XD

_The endeuh_

Voila une fic de fini ! Je m'explique : d'abord ce n'est pas mon retard très important qui m'a fait finir cette fic plus vite c'était prévu donc vous n'avez rien raté XD en plus il est cour uu  
Pour mon retard j'ai pas d'excuse mais franchement il m'a posé beaucoup de problème ce lemon et le pire ? C'est que j'aime bof uu enfin si vous aimez j'en suis contente et si vous faite un détour vers les review j'en serais très heureuse XD


	5. Chapter 5

Epilogue

Auteur : Ajousan Amai

Titre : la même chose roh

Base : Dir en Grey 'fin Kaoru et Kyo (ah oui et un film que je ne citerais pas vous allez me prendre pour une… personne que je ne suis pas ! XD)

Genre : LEMON (et je jure que ça va en être un bon XD)

Disclaimer : il ne m'appartiennent pas j'ai beau fouiller ils sont pas là

Note de la folle : Et bien je suis pas du tout contente de mon dernier chapitre, il m'a prit tellement de temps pour sortir et il fait même pas 5 pages TT et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il ne vous a pas plus donc me voila lancée XD (enfin re-lancée). Je vais rendre hommage à une lectrice XD donc je suis partie sur cette idée grâce à Hatsumimi qui m'a dit que ça méritait un épilogue bin elle a bien raison didonc ! Et me voila partie pour une douce promenade en foret…

30 juin 13h57 (Gaypride XD)

_bonne lectureuh..._

La route était des plus caillouteuse, les chevaux montraient déjà quelques signes de fatigue, et à l'intérieur de la calèche Kaoru rigolait de son valet favori. Kyo, assis en face de son maître, ne bougeait plus, ses mains crispées sur ses genoux et sa tête cachée faisaient rire le brun. Kaoru, lui avait opté pour une position plus "décontractée", il avait une jambe repliée le pied sur sa banquette et l'autre jambe relevée le pied posé sur la banquette voisine entre les jambes du blond qui depuis le début du voyage sentait ce pied jouer avec son entre jambe. Le maître poussait son jeu jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à interroger Kyo sur le pourquoi de sa crispation.

« Ne Kyo qu'y a t il ?

-… Rien monsieur…

- T'es sûr ? »

Kaoru appuya encore plus son pied pour se satisfaire du sursaut de son jouet. Les roues passèrent sur une pierre qui fit dangereusement pencher l'habitacle, effrayé Kyo regarda son maître s'assurer que tout allait bien. Kaoru jura entre les dents contre le conducteur de "ce foutu cercueil ambulant" ce qui fit rire Kyo. Quelques minutes plus tard le véhicule s'arrêta, Kaoru fut triste d'arrêter là son jeu sur Kyo mais celui-ci fut quelque peu heureux et soulagé car enfin rentré le maître allait s'occuper de lui.

On frappa à la porte et Kaoru ouvrit. Un jeune homme salua le brun et s'excusa quand Kaoru remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours en forêt.

« Monsieur excusez le retard que nous avons mais les chevaux semblent morts de fatigue, il faut que nous nous arrêtions pour les faire reposer.

- Ici ?

- Pardonnez-nous monsieur, la forêt n'est sûrement pas le meilleur endroit mais le conducteur dit qu'il n'y que de la forêt dans les prochains kilomètres. Vous pouvez rester…

- Non nous allons sortirent nous promener

- Je vais prévenir les…

- Non je peux encore marcher seul dans une forêt je pense ! »

Sur ce Kaoru referma la porte de la calèche pour jeter un coup d'œil à son valet.

« Nous allons faire un tour Kyo d'accord ? »

Il ne laissa pas le temps de répondre et posa un furtif (très furtif) baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres avant de sortir.

OoOoO

Ça faisait déjà un bon moment que les deux hommes marchaient toujours plus profondément entre les arbres dans un silence presque gênant pour Kyo. Kaoru marchait un peu plus en avant les mains dans les poches profitant de l'air de la campagne, s'appuyant aux arbres parfois jusqu'à rester penseur devant. Kyo lui portait un panier que Kaoru avait fait préparer et regardait son maître marcher devant lui. Les pans de son manteau dansaient en suivant ses mouvements, on voyait bien que Kaoru était heureux de sa ballade (des gens heureux XD). L'avancée se stoppa d'un coup. Le brun regarda un moment le terrain qui s'offrait à eux. La nature faisait de très belle choses pensa-t-il, une toute petite clairière était entouré d'arbres gigantesques qui cachait l'endroit de la lumière solaire fracassante en cette heure de la journée. Un magnifique arbre ressortait du décor, c'est racines n'étaient pas recouverte de vielles herbes, son tronc était recouvert d'écorces magnifique et ses branches retombaient comment un voile autour du tronc. Kaoru décida qu'ils allaient s'arrêter ici et Kyo alla poser le panier au pied de l'arbre. Il alla pour l'ouvrir quand Kaoru le fit se relever. Kyo était dos à lui et il rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Chaque chose en son temps tu veux ? Tu ne te sentais pas à "l'écart" tout à l'heure ?

-…

- Ne me dit pas que l'air de la nature a pu te calmer… »

Son souffle glissa le long de son cou qu'il mordilla doucement en lui enlevant sa veste. Il la fit glisser le long de son corps l'accompagnant presque jusqu'à terre et remonta doucement ses mains par l'extérieur de ses cuisses, puis son flanc pour retourner sur sa colonne vertébral, et ses omoplates qu'il griffa à travers le tissu de sa chemise. Il entoura ses épaules de ses bras se penchant ainsi vers son visage complètement fermé. Kyo retenait depuis un moment déjà ses gémissements de plaisir et quand il sentit la main de Kaoru passer sur son torse pour défaire sa chemise il abandonna un soupir de satisfaction. Après avoir ouvert le vêtement, le brun retourna son valet le collant ainsi contre le tronc d'arbre. Kaoru lui défit très vite son pantalon et son caleçon qui s'écroulèrent à leur pieds, le blond s'y défit très vite pour passer ses jambes autour de la taille de son maître qui le pressait encore plus contre l'arbre. Il l'éleva un peu plus sans savoir que l'écorce de l'arbre mutilait le dos du blond. Sa main se perdit dans la chevelure blonde de son jouet et violemment il lui tira la tête en arrière pour goûter à son cou déjà frissonnant de frustration. Il y enfouit sa tête le mordant, léchant… pour faire augmenter son érection déjà très importante **(1). **Son autre main glissa sur son entre jambe et remonta sur sa hanche pour le bloquer le plus possible contre l'arbre. Jouant avec la violence de Kaoru Kyo attrapa le poignet qui retenait sa tête en arrière tout en suppliant Kaoru dans de petit gémissement plaintif. Le brun sentit les ongles de Kyo s'enfoncer dans son poignet quand il se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, le blond flirter avec ses limites. Kaoru lâcha son cou un instant pour le regarder droit dans le yeux, le regard plaintif et perdu de Kyo ne faisait qu'augmenter son envie de jouer avec son corps. Il arracha un ruban de sa veste et l'enleva pour se sentir plus à l'aise. Il mit le bout de tissus dans la bouche de Kyo le temps de déboutonner quelques bouton de son col ou des manches de sa chemise. Kyo le regarda faire, le tissu dans la bouche se demandant à quoi il allait pouvoir servir quand Kaoru le fixa à nouveau. Le blond avait les yeux humide on n'aurait pus dire si c'était de peur, de plaisir, d'impatience ou de frustration mais ce regard abattu presque plu énormément à Kaoru. Le brun enleva le morceau de soie de sa bouche et l'échangea par ses lèvres. Très vite il demanda l'accès tellement impatient de s'amuser. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se taquinèrent et ne firent bientôt plus qu'une unique entité ne cherchant que le plaisir. Kyo ne fit pas attention au faite que les mains de Kaoru avaient abandonné leur postes et se dirigeaient maintenant vers son éveil. Quelque chose de doux le caressa tout le long de son érection et s'arrêta au bout jouant un peu. Il sourit dans le baiser et Kaoru lui rendit son sourire tout en serrant le nœud autour de son érection **(2)**. Kyo eu un hoquet de surprise en le sentant le serrer de plus en plus. Kaoru le regarda dans les yeux lui chuchotant de ne pas s'en faire et il l'embrassa pour appuyer sa parole. Après le nœud fait il laissa ses doigts caresser presque griffer son érection en remontant vers la base. Une main glissa plus loin pour caresser la peau douce de ses fesses alors que l'autre remontait en direction de son torse. Kyo se dégagea un peu il avait prit peur et voulait mettre fin au baiser mais Kaoru se fit plus entreprennent pour le détendre. Sa main passa sur l'un de ses boutons de chair qui donna à Kyo un énorme frisson. Le brun mit fin au baiser lui donnant un dernier baiser papillon avant de se pencher vers le bouton qu'il mordilla un moment avant de le laper d'un bout de langue taquin. Kyo lâcha un cri retenu tellement les sensations étaient intenses. Kaoru se redressa vers son oreille qu'il mordilla à son tour.

« Nous somme en foret… Kyo personne ne va t'attendre… »

Toujours pour appuyer ses dires il glissa un doigt dans l'orifice accueillant du blond qui, cette fois-ci, ne pu retenir ses cris. Ils étaient partagés entre jouissance totale et douleur atroce du a la frustration que lui avait imposé Kaoru. Les minutes passèrent, Kaoru jouait avec le corps du blond. Il l'avait embrassé sur chaque parcelle de peau que sa langue taquine pouvait atteindre, il l'avait griffé, mordu jusqu'au sang pour l'entendre crier en écho dans la forêt vide de gens. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins des yeux du blond, les gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son corps depuis un moment déjà, il souffrait, il n'en pouvait plus et criait pour que Kaoru le libère enfin. Ses bras gigotaient dans tout les sens, repoussant parfois Kaoru quand il voulait pousser plus loin ses caresses. Le blond était perdu et son corps lui était devenu incontrôlable. C'est quand il sentit l'érection de Kaoru s'insinuer en lui doucement qu'il se calma presque automatiquement. Tout son corps se laissa prendre, ses bras gisaient de chaque coté de son corps et il continuait sa complainte pour que Kaoru mette fin à son calvaire. Le brun décida de ne pas encore l'écouter et il entreprit quelques va et viens en Kyo qui se crispait à chaque fois que les sensations se faisaient plus fortes et plus douloureuses. Son pauvre valet n'en pouvait atrocement plus et il décida enfin d'ôter le nœud autour de son érection. En le sentant faire Kyo cria son bonheur, Kaoru se pencha à son oreille pour lui demander de l'attendre un peu pour venir et Kyo acquiesça sachant pertinemment que ça allait lui être difficile.

Ils reprirent les va et viens, leurs corps ne formant plus qu'une seule masse emplie de pulsions de plaisir prêtes à être assouvies. Après encore quelques mouvements Kyo se libéra dans un hurlement presque bestiale et il s'accrocha avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait à l'arbre en attendant Kaoru qui ne prit pas longtemps devant un tel paysage de soumission. Kaoru embrassa son cou lapant les gouttes de sueur qui y ruisselait doucement et se retira.

Le blond ne pus tenir sur ses jambes, toujours secoué par un orgasme incessant et douloureux il se laissa tomber à genoux au sol. Son maître le regarda presque attendri et commença à s'inquiéter quand il le vit s'écrouler sur le coté partageait entre larmes, spasmes, et respiration saccadées. Kaoru s'accroupit à ses côtés, posant une main sur son ventre pour l'aider à se calmer il remarqua qu'il était toujours en érection et qu'il devait encore sentir la frustration et mélangé à un orgasme dévastateur il était perdu (3). Le brun se pencha vers son visage en pleur, il semblait souffrir… Kyo ouvrit les yeux presque suppliant que Kaoru l'aide et le brun trouva très vite une idée. Il se pencha vers son érection et la caressa, pas pour alimenter son excitation mais vraiment pour le libérer. Il ne se fit pas prier il la prit en bouche et entreprit de dévastant vas et viens pour libérer son amant. Il reçu enfin la semence qu'il avala très vite avant d'entreprendre des baisers sur l'entrejambe de Kyo comme pour le calmer. Il entendit un petit rire, il le chatouillait et Kyo le sentait. Il remonta vers son ventre qu'il baisa très vite pour se fondre dans son cou et l'embrasser avec passion. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent ils se sourirent.

« Et bien petit ange on a failli se perdre ?... »

Kyo rougit. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'allusion à leur précédente activité ou le surnom qu'avait prit Kaoru pour l'appeler mais il se sentait heureux. Le brun le fit se relever un peu pour le rhabiller et, après s'être adossé à l'arbre, le prit entre ses jambes. Il prit le panier que Kyo avait posé à coté d'eux précédemment et l'ouvrit pour y sortir des fruits et du vin. Il servit un verre pour goûter et pencha ses lèvres vers le blond pour lui faire goûter. Kyo le laissa faire et après avoir rouvert ses yeux il le regarda avec une admiration amoureuse. Kaoru était devenu doux avec lui ces derniers temps et ça le rendait encore plus heureux. Le brun attrapa des fruits et les donna à Kyo qui se laissa nourrir pendant qu'il mangeait une pomme [j'ai envie qu'il mange une pomme . . Le valet s'endormit très vite entre les jambes de son maître se servant du creux de son épaule comme d'un oreiller. Kaoru l'observa dormir et se laissa tenter par l'envie de lui caresser et s'assoupit à son tour, sa tête se perdant dans le cou de Kyo. Des bruits se firent entendre dans la forêt puis des cris appelant Kaoru. Le brun se réveilla doucement à l'appel de son nom et prenant conscience que ses autres domestiques étaient à sa recherche il réveilla la boule blonde emmitouflée dans ses bras. Quand il se réveilla il prit à son tour conscience de la situation mais pas pour les mêmes choses que Kaoru, lui s'inquiétait d'être trouvé ainsi dans les bras de son maître. Kyo sauta sur ses pieds, remit ses vêtement en place en les défroissant puis tourna dans tout les sens pour cacher toute les traces de leur "promenade". Kaoru le regarda faire un peu amusé et se leva à son tour quand il vit ses domestiques courant vers eux. Tout le monde s'inquiétait de ne plus les retrouver, ils avaient prit peur, ils se demandaient si il leur était arrivé malheur et Kaoru les regarda piailler tout en baillant.

« Si vous le voulez bien je vais retourner là bas… avant qu'on nous vole nos chevaux…

- Oh c'est vrai on est partit en laissant tout en plan »

Sur ce, les servants repartirent en courant vers les véhicules. Kaoru souriait aux éclats se moquant de leur tête en l'air et quand il croisa le regard de Kyo qui l'observait attendri, il craqua et lui fit un baiser sur le bout du nez.

« Venez mon cher allons nous moquer d'eux »

Et il passa son bras sur ses hanches pour le coller un peu plus à lui et ils se dirigèrent vers la route.

OoOoO

La voiture s'arrêta enfin devant le manoir Niikura et les deux hommes sortirent. Kyo resta près de son maître qui ne lui avait pas encore donner de quelconques consignes.

« Kyo ! Rentre m'attendre tu veux ?!

- Oui monsieur. »

Kaoru se tourna après vers une domestique et lui parla de façon à ne pas être trop entendu.

« Préparer un repas pour deux personnes, je vous ai mis ici le menu que je désire…

- D'accord monsieur ça sera fait pour le dîner de ce soir. »

Il lui tendit un papier avec son menu inscrit dessus puis se dirigea vers son manoir où il aperçut un Kyo en colère se perdre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il lui courut un peu après pour le retrouver aux pieds des escaliers, il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'emmena avec lui mais Kyo se défit de son étreinte brutalement sans le regarder. Kaoru tenta une approche mais le blond se défit encore mais tout en le suivant dans ses appartements. A l'appris des regards indiscrets Kaoru le reprit pensant que le blond craignait le regard des autres mais Kyo se défit encore une fois le regardant avec rage.

« Kyo ?... »

Mais il ne lui répondit pas et se détourna pour regarder ailleurs. Commençant à en avoir marre que le blond joue au petit rebellé, Kaoru le prit dans ses bras. Comme il s'y attendait Kyo se mit à se débattre… violemment et commença à crier pour qu'il le libère. Lassé et vexé Kaoru le lâcha et dans le mouvement Kyo tomba sur les fesses devant lui.

« Pourrais-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

- ...

- Kyo !?

-… Non…

- Non ? Tu décides de jouer tes prudes de caresse sur un coup de tête ?

-… C'est votre faute !

- Ah et pourquoi donc ? N'as-tu pas passé une bonne après midi ? N'ais-je pas été gentil de te conduire chez mes amis ?

-… Mais vous avez tout gâché !! »

Sur ces mots Kyo se releva et lui adressa un regard empli de reproches avant de quitter les chambres en courant… et en pleurs. Kaoru le laissa faire et partit s'allonger sur son lit reprenant un peu de force et pensant à sa soirée.

Kyo avait pourtant passé une bonne soirée. Kaoru l'avait emmené avec lui en province là ou Die et Toshiya avait décidé de passer un petit week-end prolongé. Il était content, Kaoru ne l'avait pas traité comme son domestique et encore moins comme un vallet. Il était son amant devant ses deux amis et même si il ne voulait pas le dire il avait était attentionné avec lui. Et au retour ils étaient aussi bien ensemble, ils avaient passé un bon moment dans la forêt et Kaoru lui avait même donné un doux surnom… "Petit ange". Mais il fallait qu'il détruise ses espoirs ! En plus le sourire aux lèvres. Pourquoi inviter quelqu'un d'autre à dîner ? Pourquoi ne pas rester que tous les deux ? Il se sentait tellement bien avant…

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre, une servante l'appela pour qu'il aille aider pour le service « Monsieur Niikura l'avait lui-même fait appeler » avait-elle dit. Sûrement pour faire le service, il était la meilleur pièce de son service à couvert avait-il dit un jour. Complètement dépité Kyo attrapa sa veste et la mit en suivant la servante jusqu'à la salle où Kaoru préféré recevoir ses "invités".

La servante le laissa passer mais ne le suivit pas. Il la regarda un peu surpris avant de se retourner vers la salle. Elle était… vide, aucuns domestiques et encore moins d'invité. Il regarda Kaoru qui lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Alors comme ça on déshabille les servantes du regard Kyo ?

- Quoi ? Nan ! Mais pourquoi…

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas encore commencé mon repas même si il est servi ? J'attendais mon invité… et le voila.

- Mais…

- A écouter ainsi aux porte Kyo on comprend très vite des choses fausses tu sais ? Pourquoi irais-je faire un dîner avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? »

Ils restèrent tout les deux très silencieux après cette réplique, Kaoru voulait-il dire qu'il donnait de l'importance à Kyo au quotidien ou juste aujourd'hui ? Kyo resta figé devant le brun et se mit à trembler quand il le vit se lever pour se diriger vers lui. Kaoru le remarqua et il en joua en lui caressant la joue.

« Pourquoi trembles-tu ?

- Je… Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que...

- Tu as toujours du mal à comprendre ou c'est juste avec moi ? J'ai un dîner pour nous deux juste derrière moi et tu ne comprend pas vraiment ? Lui dit-il en rigola doucement.

- Pourquoi un repas à deux ?

- … Et bien après une bonne journée ensoleillé et fatigante une sieste est la bien venue, mais tu as fuis ma chambre donc j'ai dormi seul, et après une sieste un repas est une bonne chose pour clore une aussi belle journée.

- C'était une bonne journée ?

- Eh bien oui, tu n'as pas aimé ? Bon j'avoue que j'ai peut être été...

- Non j'ai aimé cette journée ! Et… J'aimerais bien dîner avec vous…

- En voila une bonne idée ! Viens t'asseoir alors. »

Kaoru lui attrapa le poignet pour l'emmener avec lui et le faire s'asseoir. Il lui baisa le front avant de retourner s'asseoir mais Kyo le retint et sans prévenir lui vola un langoureux baiser. Après leur échange il lui fit un doux sourire et ils prirent tous les deux place. Le menu qu'avait demandé Kaoru était vraiment délicieux, tous les plats plurent énormément à Kyo qui eut vraiment du mal à choisir.

« Tu n'aimes pas ou tu hésites ?

- J'hésite…

- Prend ce que tu veux et nous mangerons les autre plats demain, après demain et quand tu aura envie d'autre chose nous le demanderons, j'ai de très bon cuisiniers parait-il…

- Demain ?

- Oui et après demain et les jours d'après tu n'as pas envie de rester ainsi avec moi ? Petit ange…

- … J'en mourrais d'envie… »

_The Endeuh _mercredi 4 juillet 21h35 x)

(1) Je rappel que Kyo se retient depuis le début du voyage qui remonte a assez loin vu que les chevaux ont eu le temps de fatiguer…

(2) Me voila prise pour une folle XD. Alors ce petit nœud est un outils se trouvant au rayon SM (par pitié ne me demandait pas comment je connais ça parce que je ne pourrais vous répondre XD une vie antérieur p-e XD) Donc serrant l'extrémité du sexe le nœud qui possède un nom que je ne connais pas, empêche la libération de l'individus (en l'occurrence Kyo XD) jusqu'à ce qu'on l'enlève Par pitié ne m'enfermer pas j'ai encore tellement de chose a accomplir XD

(3) Faut le faire quand même XD orgasme et frustration sur la même personne….

Voila une fin que j'aime et j'en suis très contente elle rentre peut être dans mes préféré XD (sûrement XD). Je crois que c'est pas une vrai fin là non plus uu" mais que voulez vous je crois qu'une partie de moi n'a pas envie de finir… mais c'est tout de même une belle fin avec une touche de n'amour tout plein que je ne trouve pas chialante de connerie pour une fois sûrement parce que c'est rehaussé de scène SM qui sait…

Bon j'arrête mon blabla chiant mais avant je remercie les gens qui ont lus, ceux qui ont aimé et encore plus ceux qui m'ont laissé des review XD j'aimerais bien vous répondre donc pour celle qui veulent m'envoyer un petit mot et qui nous pas de compte donner moi une adresse ne serais-ce que pour vous remercier XD.

A la prochaine… (Que j'espère vite j'ai plein d'idées XD)

_ Ajousan Amai _ (j'avais une envie de signer XD)


End file.
